


Clean Slate - Narry AU

by CordensAngels131



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Night Stands, Professors, Rimming, Smut, Top Niall, Top Niall Horan, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: Niall left London and his job as an Economics professor behind after a bad breakup.  Committed to a fresh start in America, he's got his work and his cousin, Rory, that's all he needs, right?  But then he stumbles into handsome literature professor, Harry Styles who turns up the heat.  Will Niall be able to stick to his plan of focusing only on teaching and research, or will Dr. Styles persuade him there's more to life than work?This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences





	1. Fall Term

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirstyNarries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyNarries/gifts).



> author's note: this is dedicated to my partner in crime, ThirstyNarries, my occasional writing partner on that account, my guru in all things Narry and patient sounding board when I attempt to bring something to life on my own. A million thanks will never be enough to express my gratitude for your love and friendship. ❤️

 

 

 

"That's the last box," the mover tells Niall. "Where d'ya want it?"

"Bedroom."

The man returns moments later, pulling papers from his back pocket. "Can I get ya t'sign here and here." The mover points to two signature lines and Niall signs indicating receipt of his belongings.

"Ya got thirty days to file a claim. Contact the number at the bottom if there's a problem. Good luck man," the mover shakes Niall's hand, collecting his copies and heading to the door.

"Thanks," Niall mumbles, surveying the room.

If you'd asked him five years ago where he'd be, teaching at a university outside Boston wouldn't have been his answer. The London School of Economics had been his dream job but his partner's betrayal almost broke him, personally and professionally. Leaving became inevitable when the dream turned to a nightmare filled with gossip and whispers.

His mentor, Dr. Maxwell Burnley, tried to make him see reason, assured him it would eventually go away, but he wasn't swayed. Went home to Ireland for the summer to figure out the days ahead. When finally convinced Niall wasn't coming back, Dr. Burnley conceded and emailed a link with a position announcement at an American university searching for an Economics faculty member. Seems his mentor knew the department chair and had reluctantly written to recommend Niall for the position.

Finally, fate decided to smile in his direction. A chance at a clean slate in a new country might be just what he needed and the fact that his cousin, Rory, was close by seemed ideal.

Looking around the room, he sighs. There aren't many boxes, some clothes and a few personal items. Three he had shipped to his office and his laptop and other devices came with him on the plane. As relocation packages go, the university was generous, he just didn't have much to move, not after he left Brendan.

An online search resulted in a list of local apartments and he rented this one while still in Ireland. It came furnished and was close to work, which was all he'd cared to know. Floorplans and other amenities weren't important as long as it was clean.

So after three months of self-doubt, yesterday he left his mum in tears standing near the security gate in the Dublin airport and boarded the Aer Lingus flight to Boston. Rory was waiting in baggage claim when he stepped off the escalator a little over seven hours later. His cousin was a sight for sore eyes, a port from the storm Niall left behind. Wrapping arms around his cousin, he held on to him for a long time, emotional and weary from both the flight and the last few months. Yes, they were cousins but Rory had been Niall's best friend since they were babies, the closest thing he had to a brother.

"Yeh sure you're plannin t'stay? Doesn't look like you brought much."

"Just clothes. Figured it'd be easier to buy what I need here."

Rory didn't push it and Niall was grateful. He already knew the afternoon Niall walked out it was with just his clothes and some personal belongings. Everything else remained in the flat he'd shared with Brendan.

"Yeh should've cleared out the lot," Rory'd told him.

"Don't wanna be reminded every time I sit me arse down," Niall sighed during one of their talks in the days that followed the split. It was bad enough that his clothes made him think of his ex. He'd washed everything when he realized it all still smelled of Brendan, bringing back memories of every lunch, every movie date or museum they'd visited. He didn't want to pick up the remote and be reminded of the nights Brendan laid on his lap while they'd watched their favorite shows so he left it all behind.

Their first stop had been Niall's apartment. The manager took them upstairs, showing them round before leaving Niall with keys and a list of building dos and don'ts. Afterward a nearby strip mall became the beneficiary of some of his relocation money as he purchased household essentials and a television almost as big as his couch.

On the way back, they stopped at a convenience store for beer. As Niall wandered around looking at American snacks, he picked up a pack of toilet paper, wondering what else he needed that he was forgetting.

After that they'd picked up fast food and taken everything back to Niall's. Rory left him an hour later with promises to return the next day when the rest of his things were delivered.

Now his cousin's voice pulls him from his thoughts. "This is working," he says, standing from behind the television. "Let's go down the pub and get a pint. Unpack tomorrow."

"I want this sorted before classes start Monday." It's an excuse and they both know it. Yes, he likes things neat and orderly, but after he'd left Brendan, Niall spent the better part of the summer beating himself up for not realizing sooner he'd chosen an asshole to love. It's become a habit, this self-recrimination, best done at home, alone.

Rory raises an eyebrow, having vowed to break Niall of that habit and he relents, grabbing his wallet from the table. "They better have Guinness."

"They do. Quit your whinging and come on," Rory admonishes, pushing him out the door before he changes his mind.

"2 Guinness," Rory orders beer as they walk through the door. He stops to start their tab and signals Niall to put away his wallet. The pub is reminiscent of the ones he and Rory frequented at home and it's easy to see why Rory likes it here.

He takes a seat on a bench at the back and smiles when Rory introduces him to his mates. The names are a blur the moment he hears them, maybe in time, he thinks.

"Same again, Rors?" he asks, standing to go for another round.

"Just put it on the tab, we'll settle up later," his cousin calls after him.

At the bar, he orders the beer and turns around, leaning his elbows against it while he waits.

"Nice night," comes a low voice to his left.

Looking over at the man seated two stools away from him, he nods and smiles. "It is."

Niall watches as the bartender sets a plate of fish and chips in front of him. "Enjoy your night," he smiles at Niall, tilting his head and holding his gaze a moment longer than actually necessary.

"You too," Niall nods as the man picks up his dinner and carries them to a table by the front window.

He's startled when he hears the bartender clear his throat behind him. "Here's your Guinness."

His cousin's mates are cheering on some American football team and he finds his eyes drifting over to the stranger by the window.

Niall looks away quickly when he's caught staring and is relieved to have Rory stand in front of him as he heads to the bar. But when his cousin moves, he sees the man smiling at him and he can't help smiling back, shaking his head. It's been a long time since he played this game and he's missed it, missed where it can lead.

"Shots, mate, the Mullingar boys together again." Rory's friends all whoop and everyone grabs one from the tray. Niall takes his glass and contemplates the amber liquor. He's about to tip the glass to his lips when the man across the room holds his glass up to Niall. He smiles and pours the cool liquid down his throat.

 

 

The tequila is cold and smooth, as if he's been hit by a rush of icy air that turns to fire when it hits his stomach. Niall can't remember the last time he had a shot and the 80 proof alcohol gives his body a shiver.

"Cheers mate," he hears Rory say as he hands him another shot.

The second goes down easier and he looks over at the man in the window, his eyes unable to stop wandering in that direction. He's gone back to his book and surprise hits Niall when he realizes he's disappointed at having lost his attention. The tequila must be messing with him, he thinks, and focuses back on his group. One of Rory's mates orders more shots and an hour later Niall is well and truly sloshed.

"Goin to the gents," he announces, heaving himself off the bench and looking around the room. The man's book is still on the table but he's gone and Niall smiles to himself. America is good. He likes that feeling of meeting someone new and sharing secret smiles across a room.

Pushing open the heavy door to the toilets he sighs when he reaches the urinal and begins to pee. His bladder is painfully full from the beer and it takes all his concentration to keep his aim as he begins to drift to the left just a bit.

After a quick wash up, he almost runs into a wall as he shuffles out the door. Looking around he watches a couple go out a rear entrance and the fresh air that hits him feels so good on his skin he decides maybe a detour outside will help him make it through the night.

The sun has set and shadows are creeping over the cool September evening. Breathing deeply, he hears a voice to his right and looks over to see his new bar friend talking on his mobile.

"I'll have to call you back," Niall hears him say before quickly pocketing the phone and stepping in Niall's direction.

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to interrupt your call. Thought a bit of fresh air might improve me senses. Think I'm outta practice drinkin this much," Niall's eyes close and he leans against the brick wall in an attempt to anchor himself against the swelling tide beneath his feet..

"You alright then?" The voice is velvet wrapping around his ears and he wants to bury himself deep in it.

"Mmm, better than," Niall muses. "Been too long since I felt like this." He opens his eyes to see the man standing in front of him and his next smile is for him

"Tequila must've been good then. Nice to have a night out with your mates. Is your partner inside? Shall I get him for you?"

Niall forces his eyes open and peers into the man's green eyes, feels his body close and he sighs, "my partner? Oh you mean Rors, nah, he's me cousin. Just mates."

Niall reaches up to touch the man's cheek and he can see that it shocks him, but he doesn't pull away. "Want me to stop?"

"I like it," comes his simple but straightforward reply.

Niall feels a strong hand touch his hip and he pushes himself off the wall and into the arms of this beautiful stranger. He hears the voice inside his head telling him he should go back inside, telling him he shouldn't be doing this, but he wraps his arm around the man's neck, finding his lips and opening his in hopes of a response.

Time stops for a moment before he feels arms wrap around him and a tongue dancing slowly with his. He tastes of the orange that was in his drink, Niall decides, and realizes he's been drinking tequila as well. He sighs and pulls the man into him as he leans against the wall, hands gliding over the dark purple floral shirt he's wearing down to his bum. Niall grips each cheek and squeezes tightly, pushing their bodies together, looking for friction against his growing erection.

He pulls away with a gasp, "You're hard?" he peers into the man's eyes, "for me?"

The man doesn't respond, but presses his lips into Niall's again, allowing his body to melt into Niall, guiding his hand from where it rests on his bum to his dick. "Since I saw you standing at the bar," he admits, moaning as Niall rubs a hand over his erection.

Considerably more sober now, Niall takes his hand and leads him into the shadows, deeper into the alley, behind a van used by the bakery next door. Fumbling with the button on his jeans, he manages to get it loose, lowering the zipper before he pushes into the man, capturing his lips again and dipping his hand into his underpants.

"Fuck," the man moans when Niall grips his cock. He kisses over the his firm jawline, nipping at his earlobe before using his other hand to push the man's underpants down.

"Feels good?" he murmurs into the stranger's ear. He knows it's the alcohol but he likes this reckless feeling.

"So good," the man groans as Niall strokes his silky cock. He sucks on the skin on his neck just under the collar of the floral shirt, and swipes a thumb over his slit.

"Taste so good," Niall breathes into his ear, quickening his stroke and finding the man's nipple under the fabric of his shirt with his other hand. His body arches into Niall, helpless under his touch, and he senses the man is close when long fingers clutch his bicep.

"Please," Niall hears the man's hoarse moan in his ear and moments later his body shudders against Niall, cum spilling over his hand.

The man breathes a heavy sigh as his forehead drops against Niall's. He wipes his hand on his t-shirt, to the man's surprise, before pulling off his button up and tugging the t-shirt over his head. Niall gently cleans him up, never noticing the man's eyes raking over his half naked body, before tucking him back in his pants and kissing him lightly.

He starts to speak but Niall silences him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him deeply. "Need t'get back inside." He murmurs against the man's lips. "I'd rather stay here."

"Yeah," the man sighs, fingers caressing the bare skin of Niall's chest.

Niall breaks away, slipping his arm back into his button up and tossing the t-shirt on top of a nearby dumpster. "Maybe I'll see ya around here again sometime," Niall smiles, kissing him one last time before he turns to go.

His mind is reeling from the alcohol and the encounter. He's never done anything like that and he knows, knows it was reckless, but it felt so good.

Inside Rory looks at him as he sits down. Handing him another shot, Rory whispers, "buttons are crooked there, buddy, since when do you have to take your shirt off to take a piss?"

Niall downs the shot and grins at his cousin. Reaching for another, Niall watches the man's back as he walks through the bar, tosses a few bills on the table and grabs his book from the table. Niall's disappointed again when he doesn't turn around but continues out the front door. It's then that Niall realizes he doesn't know his name but the thought quickly escapes him when his cousin hands him another shot.

Morning has come and gone when Niall rolls over in bed, head pounding. He needs a wee but standing might be questionable, maybe he could just crawl to the toilet. "Fuck," he moans, drawing out the word and throwing the sheets back.

Getting drunk and singing Irish songs with his cousin wasn't what he thought Rory meant when he suggested going for a pint last night, but after a few, Rory proceeded to pour shots in him till they were standing on tables singing The Wild Rover at last call. It's the first time since Brendan that he actually had a laugh and a part of him is grateful to his cousin for helping him begin to put the pieces of himself together again, in spite of the pounding in his head at the minute.

Easing his feet off the side of the bed, he sits for a moment till the pressure on his bladder becomes too great. Holding on to the furniture, he shuffles to the bathroom for a wee and a shower.

The hot water washes over his wrecked body and he stands for a moment, one palm flat on the shower wall to steady himself and the other holding on to his cock. As he strokes, some of the fog from last night begins to clear and he sees the man, green eyes.

"Fuck me," he mutters, as hazy visions of the alley fill his pounding head. Finishing the shower, he walks a little unsteadily into his bedroom and picks up the clothes he left lying on the floor when he stumbled in this morning. The jeans and button down he'd worn are there, but the t-shirt isn't.

What if it was a student? No, he was older, around my age, at worst, he's a grad student, but fucking hell Horan. You haven't even started the new job and you've already put it in jeopardy.

Niall rummages through his suitcase and finds a pair of loose joggers, pushing damp hair away from his forehead as he remembers he's got no coffee or painkillers. Cursing himself for not going out to find a shop yesterday, he drinks as much water as he can stand and sinks into the sofa, waiting on the pounding in his head to cease.

When he's feeling more human, he attempts to sort his things, finding places for his meager belongings in his new home. By the time the door buzzes at 5:30 he's finished the unpacking and put the boxes in the recycling bin behind the building.

"What's this?" Niall opens the door to Rory, laden with grocery carry-alls.

"Misty thought you'd be in no condition to find the shops today so she sent me round with a few things to get you started. I'll show you the neighborhood after work one day this week and we'll do a big shop." He sets the bags on the kitchen counter and begins to unpack the groceries, a few items to get Niall through the next couple of days along with the most important, beer.

"She's an absolute legend, your girl." The beer is cold so Niall grabs two bottles and puts the rest in the fridge.

Opening a drawer in the kitchen, Rory stuffs a handful of papers into it. "Picked up some take-away menus on the way over. Thought you might need 'em till you settle in." Taking the beer from Niall he nods, "c'mon then let's order pizza and watch the Derby replay."

"It's Saturday night, shouldn't you be out with the missus?"

"She's got plans, told me to come over here. What's the address?"

"117 Pierpoint Apt. 302. What're you gettin?"

"The usual."

They've fallen easily back into their old rhythms, but things were rocky for a good while. Niall is the first to admit he lost himself a bit in his relationship with Brendan. The job at LSE came with high expectations, between teaching and research, and he was eager to prove himself. When Brendan approached him one morning in a café where they'd both stopped for coffee, he hadn't thought much of it, but then he continued to run in to him until he asked Niall on a date and then another, focusing all his attention on him. It was an entirely new experience for Niall and he fell...hard. Rory wasn't as enamored, not trusting Brendan's hard-sell romantic tactics, and when he tried to caution Niall to go slow and be sure, it resulted in two hot heads exploding. An ice age formed when Rory left for the states shortly after and they didn't speak for the better part of a year. Niall finally broke the silence, extending an olive branch and fences were mended. They were rickety at first, but the night he left Brendan and turned up on his cousin Jack's doorstep, heartbroken and homeless, it was Rory who called and talked to him throughout the night, never once saying I told you so, until Niall was exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep.

"Pizza'll be here in twenty," Rory calls over his shoulder, grabbing Niall's attention.

"When am I gonna meet your girl? You ashamed of me?"

"Mate, she'll be round the pub next weekend. She's anxious to meet you, but I'm warnin you now, she fancies herself a matchmaker so watch out. If she asks you over for dinner, you're probably bein set up."

Niall groans and walks to the kitchen for more beer. "Rors, mate, tell her m'not ready."

"Have you forgotten last night? Besides, it's impossible to say no to the girl, you'll see. Got me wrapped around her little finger, she does, and I'm not ashamed to say it. Thinkin bout buyin a ring." Rory is silent, waiting for Niall to absorb this news.

"Rory Callaghan settling down. Never thought I'd see the day." Niall can see him breathe a sigh of relief when he doesn't tell him he's rushing in to it or retreat into his heartbreak. He won't for now, he loves Rors and wants him to be happy. Besides it's not fair to make a judgment before he's met her.

"Nor did I, but wait til you meet her, you'll see why."

"M'happy for you buddy."

"Almost forgot," Rory stands and walks over to the door. "She sent this to you, a welcome present." He hands Niall a basket covered in clear plastic wrap. "Go on, open it," he urges.

Niall unties the ribbon and tosses the plastic behind the sofa. Digging through the basket he comes up with a bottle of Jameson, coffee, aspirin, chocolates, razors and shaving cream, toothpaste, and body wash. When he reaches the bottom, he stops.

"What the fuck is this?" Niall laughs, pulling out condoms and lube.

"Ah, mate, m'sorry, told her to get you the extra small," Rory quips, taking a drink of his beer.

"Fuck off, m'packin," Niall elbows his cousin, and they laugh as he drops everything back in the basket.

"She wanted you to be prepared in case you happen t'like one of her mates and decide to bring him home."

Niall groans, "thank her for me, but m'not bringin anyone back here." Taking a drink of the beer he makes a face. "American beer tastes like piss."

"Yeh tasted a lot of piss then, have you?" Rory laughs as Niall punches him in the arm. "You had Guinness at the pub last night, hafta learn to drink this shite like I have," his cousin teases. "When do your classes start?"

"Monday. M'goin over tomorrow, make sure I remember how t'find me classrooms. The department admin toured me round yesterday morning and helped me unpack the office, but the building's still a blur."

They're interrupted when the door buzzes. "Pizza must be here."

Niall waits for the delivery person in the hallway, listening to Rory go on about the game inside. In spite of the nerves that come with starting a new job, this feels good so far. He's grateful and a bit relieved to be here. It'll be easy to keep his focus and move on.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"M'good, what's up?"

"Just making a Sunday roast and thought of you. What's all that noise?"

"Yeh sure know how to hurt me." Niall teases his mum, but his stomach rumbles thinking about her Sunday roast. "Rory's missus sent over a gift basket. Trying to brew some coffee that was in it. Can't believe I'm missin Sunday roast."

Niall's mum laughs, "Ooh tell me what she's like. Belinda can't stand her, but you know your aunt, she hates all Rory's and Jack's girlfriends."

"Haven't met her yet, but Rory's head over heels so I think Auntie B's gonna have t'live with it."

"That serious? I had no idea."

"I didn't either, but he's talkin bout buyin a ring. Don't go blabbin that either. I don't need him mad at me again."

"I won't, love. Good luck with the new job tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, mum. I'll call soon."

Dressed in khakis and a loose button-up navy and white shirt, he sets out to walk the three blocks to campus after his coffee. The area is nice, plenty of shops and pubs, and with Rory and Misty nearby it's convenient to most everything he needs.

Walking through the arch at the main entrance his heart skips a beat when he sees two identical buildings. He doesn't remember there being two. Taking a breath, he steps to the left, sure that's the direction he took when he was here before. After two steps he stops. He'd been coming from the car park at the back of the campus. Closing his eyes, he visualizes his walk from the car and realizes it's the building to his right.

Inside Niall finds his office and unlocks the door. True to her word, the admin got his computer set up and left his temporary password in the desk drawer. He logs in and pulls up his schedule of classes as she taught him. Tomorrow he'll be teaching his advanced economics lecture in room 215.

Niall reads over the syllabus for the course and the notes he prepared but honestly, this is the least of his worries. He's much more confident in his knowledge of economics than anything else. Taking out the map the admin gave him, he decides to wander around the building and find the classroom.

Walking down the hallway he's staring up at room numbers trying to figure out why 203 is next to 205 but the next room number jumps to 229. The next thing he knows he's hit a solid object and is tripping over his feet or someone else's, he's not entirely sure but the feeling is no less embarrassing. He almost falls until the stranger manages to right them both. Strong hands grip Niall's upper arms and the man smiles.

"You alright then?"

"You're English?" Niall blurts, the voice seems familiar but he chalks it up to missing London.

"I am," the man grins at him but then his brow furrows. "You look a bit lost."

"Sorry, sorry, I," Niall pauses, straightening his glasses to take in the stranger's features. "I apologize. M'new here. Tryin to track down my classroom for tomorrow." He blushes under the man's gaze.

"What room? I'll show you."

"215," Niall checks the map where he wrote it to make sure.

"Where's your office?"

"Just down there," Niall turns around and points to his right

"Ahh, you're in Economics with Dr. Sharma."

"'m Humanities just up there," the man points as they arrive back at the Economics department office. "Okay, so here's your startin point," a large hand splays across Niall's back, gently steering him down the hall. "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Styles."

Niall slows to let him walk ahead a bit, enough to get a better look at the man. He's dressed like a throwback from the seventies, in his print shirt and white tank, newsboy hat trying but failing to corral his dark curls. They must be close in age, Niall decides, though he can't be sure. Round sunglasses dangle from the neck of the white tank and he starts to tell him his name but then Niall notices his jeans. They're faded and soft, hugging his thighs, as if they laid claim to that spot and spent years molding themselves to every curve and contour.

"You comin?" Harry has a mischievous look in his eye when he asks this last question, having caught Niall staring, and bloody hell, those dimples when he smiles. There's something familiar about him but Niall knows he hasn't met anyone from here other than Dr. Sharma, his boss.

"Right, sorry, Niall Horan."

"What part of Ireland you from Niall Horan?"

"Mullingar, County Westmeath," he explains, " You sound like you're from the north?"

Harry smiles an approval at Niall's ear for dialect. "Cheshire, Holmes Chapel," he confirms.

Niall feels like a twelve-year-old with his first crush. What the hell is happening? He's meant to be focusing on work. Not like it means anything, they're not even in the same department, chances are he'll never see him.

As they pass the Political Science department Niall pretends to look at something so he can watch him walk again, well, it's more of a strut really, loose, languid movement that comes from someone truly comfortable in their own skin, and he wonders if the man even knows he does it.

"Here we are, room 215. What time's your class?"

"Thanks for this, it's 9:00 tomorrow." Niall sticks his head into the classroom to look around before turning to face his companion

"Good," he squeezes Niall's shoulder before turning to face him and slowly beginning to back away. "Hope I see you round, Niall Horan." Harry lifts his eyebrows and grins at him, never losing eye contact and Niall could swear the man's eyes sparkle when he brings two fingers to the bill of his hat and gives Niall a little salute. Niall watches his hand trail along the railing as he backs toward the stairs and he wonders what those fingers would feel like on his skin. He waves back as Harry jogs down the stairs, whistling some tune Niall doesn't recognize.

On Monday morning Niall weaves his way through students in the hallway to room 215. Approaching the doorway, he begins to feel butterflies in his tummy. A few students are already seated in the room when he enters and he nods hello to them. This is an upper level seminar with only twelve students and after doing a quick count, he figures he should be able to start soon. That's when he sees the bright red apple sitting on the desk.

"Is this someone's fruit?" He looks around the room.

"Yours," an auburn-haired girl in the back looks up from her phone. "Said it was for you and to make sure you got it." She tilts her head to one side to indicate she's now absolved of further responsibility.

Niall's puzzled but doesn't have time to think about it as the last of his students hurry through the door and take their seats.

The lecture goes better than he could've hoped. The students seem bright and inquisitive but best of all, engaged in a lively debate over his first topic. He's packing his things when he notices the ruby red apple still sitting there, taunting him. Heading to his office, apple in hand he wonders who might've left it. It's cute, really, an apple for the teacher, but other than Rory he doesn't know anyone here well enough for them to do something like this. He's contemplating whether the department admin might've done it, what's her name again? Lacy, no Lucy. He's wondering if it might've been her when he sees something that stops him in his tracks.

"Hey, watch out man," three freshmen behind him grumble as they almost walk in to him and have to navigate around.

"Sorry," he mumbles, quickly looking back to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him.

Casually leaning against a door at the end of the hallway is the guy from yesterday. He's eating an apple and smiling at Niall.

Swiping his thumb across his chin to catch a bit of juice from the apple, he sticks it in his mouth and sucks for a long moment before removing it and taking another bite. Seeing the gobsmacked look on Niall's face he winks, dimples on full display before focusing his attention on two students leaving the room.

Harry left him the apple? Darting into his office Niall takes a deep breath as he closes the door behind him. "Fucking hell," he whispers, having been caught completely off guard and realizing now that his body is reacting. Well this is going to be awkward.

Taking a seat and thinking about his mum and his grandmum and root canals, which he's never had but assumes are painful, seems to lower the flagpole a bit. He palms his cock, just to adjust, he tells himself, but honestly, the fact that the man was flirting with him so openly makes Niall's skin sizzle.

Fuck this feels good. No one's flirted with him like this since he was in uni. He gives his dick another squeeze but he can't do this here, can he? No, absolutely not. He'll be fired and deported straight away if he's caught. Can't believe he's even considering it. Did the last few months teach him nothing?

"Focus on work, Horan." As if that's possible, his erection is starting to ache and no amount of remembering the time he saw his nan naked when he passed her bedroom helps because he can't get Harry out of his head.

Niall nearly jumps out of his skin when there's a knock on his door and for a moment he wonders if he can simply hide in here but comes to his senses after the second knock and says "come in," as he walks behind his desk.

"Good morning," he hears the deep voice again, and Harry's in his doorway, half-eaten apple still in his hand. "May I come in."

"Yeah, sure, how are you?"

"Better than you, I think," Harry's laugh is more a honk, "listen, I'm sorry, mate."

Niall walks around his desk, smiling at the absurdity of the situation. "No worries, just wasn't expectin," he shakes his head, "that," he points to the apple.

Harry laughs softly as he leans in to Niall, tossing the core into the trash can behind the desk. The weight of Harry's body against his sets Niall on fire again and when he feels long fingers on his hip he looks up into green eyes. There's something familiar about them, he just can't.

The hand on his cheek pulls him from his thoughts, the smell of Harry's cologne intoxicating and Niall sighs when he feels lips on his, lips that taste of apple. Harry's face is smooth, as Niall kisses over his cheek and down the long neck. Pushing the collar of the printed shirt aside, he sees the purple mark, his mark on perfect pale skin.

Niall pulls back as memories flood him. "You were," his eyes look at Harry for answers.

"Friday night? I wondered, didn't know if you truly didn't remember or didn't want to remember."

"Tequila," Niall says, as if that should answer any remaining questions Harry has. "Night's still a bit hazy. You must think I'm an ass."

"I think you've quite a nice one, but no, I don't think you're an ass." Niall feels Harry push in to him, feels the erection just as he did Friday night. Smooth lips on his distract him until he hears, "gotta run though, you're makin me late for class."

Niall's unable to move from where he's leaning against his desk as Harry smiles a last goodbye before closing his door. He's so hard it hurts, and realizing he has no other classes today and no office hours, he packs his bag to go home where he can take care of this problem.

The walk to the car park is a quick one, hell he practically sprints, and breathes a sigh of relief once he's locked inside. It's only a few blocks to his apartment if he can just make it up the stairs without seeing anyone, thank fuck he drove today instead of walking. This has got to stop, he can't get hard every time he sees this man in the hall. He was in love with Brendan and never got hard when he saw him in the halls at work.

On the drive home he rubs a hand over the stubble covering his cheeks. Fuck's sake, he's never had this problem, even when he was a teenager and all the lads walked around half hard day after day.

He wasn't all that sexually experienced when he started seeing Brendan, some hot gropes in uni, a few that led to blow jobs but that was it. When Brendan blew into his life, it wasn't much better. There was no room for spontaneity in their relationship, and the first time they actually had sex, the night they decided to move in together, Niall was disappointed. He'd built it up in his head and when Brendan whispered in his ear that he wanted him to take him, Niall almost burst with nervous excitement. Brendan was cold and the act itself left him feeling as if he'd done something wrong. After that, Saturday nights and occasionally on Thursdays were sex nights. It never varied. He would've liked it to be more flexible, but Brendan set the rules and over time Niall learned to satisfy himself in between.

Reaching his apartment, Niall puts thoughts of Brendan out of his mind and jogs up the stairs two at a time, before shakily inserting his key in the lock. Breathing a sigh of relief, he drops his bag on the sofa, unbuckling his belt and removing his jacket and shirt as he hurries to the bedroom.

Trousers drop to his ankles and he steps out of them, pushing his underpants down and falling onto the bed. Kicking them away, he takes a firm grip on his cock and a sigh of relief escapes his lips. What the fuck is happening to him? Remembering the lube, he sends up a silent thank you to Rory's girl, and grabs it from the drawer, dripping some on his hand. Another satisfied sigh comes with the first stroke of his cock as his hand glides easily up and down his shaft.

Fuck, he can't stop thinking about the look in Harry's eye as he bit into that apple, sucking the juice off his thumb, and Niall thinks about how it would feel to drag his thumb across Harry's bottom lip and feel it scrape over his teeth as his lips close around it and suck. That thought alone is almost enough to send Niall over the edge but his mind shifts to Harry's lips around his cock, tongue sliding up his shaft as cum drips from his perfect mouth. Niall speeds up his stroke as he imagines what the body underneath those clothes looks like, lean and lithe, and how Harry's thighs would feel wrapped around his waist as he's buried deep inside him. He cups his balls and fuck, it's been so long. Niall hasn't felt anything this good in so long that he doesn't last, his orgasm hits him quick and hard, starting with a loud moan that turns in to Harry's name as cum pulses over his hand, dripping onto his stomach.

The release feels as if a dam broke open inside him. Long moments pass before his breathing returns to normal, and he doesn't make a move to wipe away the cum drying on his tummy. Since he split with Brendan sex has been nowhere on his radar. He was beginning to think he might never want sex again, a worrisome thought alright, but Friday night and now this, he breathes a sigh of relief, this feels like his old self, before Brendan, before betrayal and before he felt like the life had been sucked from his body.

"Jaysus Horan, when a fucking wank makes you feel alive it's time to sort your shit." He slips off the bed and walks to the bathroom.

After showering, Niall hangs up his suit and puts away his work bag. Finding his phone, he texts Rory to let him know he'll meet him at half six. He considers having another wank, that first one felt so good, but decides to save it, now he needs to prep for his classes tomorrow.

Niall is entering grades into the university's student system when he hears a knock on his office door. It's the end of his first term and the holidays are near. With the exception of a few students in his freshman economics class asking for extensions, it's all gone much better than he could've hoped. Well, if he'd gotten another taste of Harry, that would've been better, he grins to himself. They've flirted, dancing around one another all term but neither has made a move. He even bought Niall lunch one day around midterm. Seeing him in the halls every day and chatting occasionally has been nice and Niall enjoyed the banter between them. He makes a mental note to check his schedule for next term to see if they're sharing classrooms again.

As his door slowly opens he doesn't look up from the monitor but instead growls an admonishment to whatever student has come begging for an extension on the final paper due tomorrow.

"No extensions." He's already turned away three. Doesn't anyone understand due dates anymore?

"Dunno, kinda thought they might look nice, gimme a rockier vibe to my look." Niall immediately recognizes the deep northern drawl that sounds like melted caramel oozing over a mound of warm chocolate. A sound he'd very much like to hear begging him for more.

He laughs at Harry's joke and stands abruptly, knocking his tablet off the corner of his desk. "Sorry, thought you were a student," he lets his gaze wander over Harry's body, "you'd look good with long hair. Someone might pull it, though." he teases, bending over to pick up the tablet. When he stands he notices Harry slowly drags his gaze from his ass upward to meet Niall's eyes before he raises his eyebrows suggestively and grins at being caught ogling.

"Is that a promise, Dr. Horan?" he winks. Seeing Niall blush, he laughs and changes topics. "Are you plannin to go to the holiday party? Thought we could walk over together, maybe get a drink somewhere after?"

"Aren't free drinks the appeal of university functions."

"There aren't enough free drinks to survive these things. We'll go show our faces then bail, get a proper drink, unless you've got other plans?"

Niall grins at Harry's not so subtle attempt to suss out his plans for the evening and he quite likes the feeling. "No, no other plans," he shrugs, trying to look casual even though his heart is racing.

"Is that a yes then?"

Niall smiles and nods. "It's a yes."

"Good, good," Harry grins, nodding. "I'll stop back around five and pick you up."

Harry saunters through the office, out into the hallway and Niall takes a moment to admire the strut before walking to the department kitchen for coffee.

"Did Harry Styles just ask you out?" Lucy, the Economics admin, looks up at Niall in astonishment. He should've known she was listening. All he needs is to be the subject of campus gossip again.

"Walking across campus to the holiday party is hardly what I'd call a date, we're just mates," he laughs.

"Do you know how many people would give their left," she stops herself saying something inappropriate and waves a hand in the air, "whatever to be asked to walk to that party with him?"

Niall bursts out laughing. "Oh come on, he's not that hot." It's a lie, but he likes to tease her. She's a good sport and has been exceptionally nice to Niall since he arrived.

"Hot af," she lowers her chin and looks over the rim of her glasses at him. He can't disagree with her, but he'll never tell her that. "You know what af means right?" She looks in the direction of Dr. Sharma's office to make sure their boss isn't listening.

"I know what af means," he purses his lips, an amused expression on his face. "I'll be sure to tell him you think so on the walk over," he calls over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you do that," he hears her cackling as he closes the door to his office. What he really wants to do is go sit at her desk and get her to tell him everything she knows about Harry Styles. He contemplates doing just that for half a moment before he comes to his senses and sets the alarm on his phone to go off at 4:45.

When the Derby football chant he uses for his alarm tone sounds, it jars him. Opening his desk drawer, he pulls out the mouthwash he keeps there just in case. Taking a gulp, he swishes it around his mouth before spitting it into his coffee cup. After checking his hair in the mirror, he walks to the kitchen, dumping the mouthwash down the drain. He's grateful the office has emptied out as he walks back to his office to pack his workbag and grab his keys.

"Hey," Niall hears Harry's voice behind him and turns around. "The office was dark so I came on back. Hope that's alright." He's leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a long black wool coat with red scarf and his newsboy hat.

Niall smiles, in fact he hasn't stopped smiling since Harry extended the invitation this afternoon.

When they exit the building a chill runs through him. It's December and the walk over to the Commons building is a cold one. When they arrive they find the party in full swing. Cheap wine is being served on trays by passing catering staff and a buffet fills one end of the room. Starving academics crowd around it, waiting for dishes to be replenished as cheesy Christmas tunes blast from speakers around the room.

Harry grabs two glasses of wine from a passing server and hands one to Niall. "Don't drink this, it's a notch above vinegar. Let's go be seen so we can get out of here and get that drink I promised you."

Niall follows as Harry threads his way through the throng of people. He stops when he sees Harry throw his arm around a tall, distinguished looking man in a navy suit and red tie.

"Langdon, happy holidays, mate."

"Styles, good to see you. Where've you been hiding?"

"Deep in the stacks sir, very, very deep." The two men laugh at what must be an inside joke for them before Harry turns to pull Niall into the conversation.

"Niall, this is Brett Langdon, president of our esteemed institution. Brett, this is Niall Horan, he's new to the university this term, in the Economics department."

"Nice to meet you Horan." He extends his hand to shake before leaning closer. "Used to be in that department myself before I got this gig. Welcome, I hope your first term has gone well."

"Very well, sir, pleasure to meet you," Niall shakes the man's hand, a bit stunned by Harry's familiarity with their boss. From everything he's heard, the man's a beast, but here tonight, talking with Harry, he seems good-natured and pleasant.

"See Niall, you're in good company," Harry teases. "Wait til the faculty games in the spring."

"You're going down, Styles. Enjoy the party gentlemen and your holiday. I'll see you next year," the President smiles, moving on to greet the next group.

"Okay, tick that one off, now, heads of departments and we'll be ready to roll." Harry stands on tiptoes, looking around the room. "Mine's just there," he signals to his left, "and I think I saw Sharma by the buffet. Let's go say hello and I'll meet you at the door by the Christmas tree in twenty minutes."

Niall looks around the room, only one Christmas tree in the corner next to the door where they entered. Should be easy enough. He nods to Harry and moves in the direction of the buffet. Dr. Sharma is chatting with Lucy and another man while they nibble on three plates piled high with food in the middle of their table. Pasting a smile on his face and praying Lucy doesn't mention Harry, he walks toward them.

"Hello, how's everyone."

"Niall, come meet Viktor. He's the admin for Humanities, where that cute Dr. Styles works." Lucy, pulls him in to their circle. "Did you get something to eat? Share ours, I got plenty for all of us."

Niall shakes Viktor's hand and takes a cracker with some mysterious looking cheese on top.

"Don't get me started on Harry Styles," the man gushes. "He is the hottest thing on campus. The man oozes sex appeal," Victor gushes, fanning himself with his hand.

Lucy grins at Niall, barely able to contain herself. "He is handsome isn't he. Dr. Sharma, do you know Dr. Styles?"

"Course I know him, took me for twenty bucks last spring in the football pool." Niall's boss is too busy stuffing food into his mouth to pick up on Lucy's teasing.

She giggles then turns her attention to her friend. "Give us details, Viktor. Is he dating anyone?"

"Girl, it's like moths to a flame, everyone hovers around him, staff, students, men, women, young, old, makes no difference, but you know, I don't think he is. I mean, he's sociable, don't get me wrong, but no walks of shame for that man."

Niall is relieved to hear this last bit of information and although he tries to conceal it, Lucy gives him a wink and he knows her questions are for his benefit. When a loud noise from the other end of the room captures everyone's attention, she pulls Niall close. "Go find your man and get out of here but remember, details tomorrow." She shoves Niall away from the table with a "see ya later, Dr. Horan," and turns her attention back to the group. "Viktor, is that the new Biology professor, the one that got caught with his student in the lab?" Niall hears her question as he walks away and can only hope she won't say anything now he's left. The last thing he needs is to be the subject of office gossip again.

Keeping his eye on the tree by the entry, he makes his way through the crowd, nodding and smiling at people he's never seen before and speaking to a few acquaintances.

"Let's get out of here," Harry sighs when Niall finally reaches the door. Outside he pulls on gloves and a beanie, bracing against the cold.

"Let's walk, yeah, bar's just round the corner."

Niall agrees, watching his breath turn into little puffs of smoke in the night air. The butterflies in his tummy reappear as he contemplates sitting in a pub, talking with Harry and he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Rounding the corner they pass a few people who've come outside for a smoke and Harry opens the door for Niall. Inside it's warm and cozy, with a fireplace along the back wall. Harry snags a table in front of it before walking to the bar for their drinks. Niall hasn't been to this pub before but he likes it, reminds him of home. He drapes his coat over his chair and sits, pulling his beanie off and raking a hand through his hair.

"Guinness for you. Hope I guessed right."

"You did, thanks. What's that you're havin?

"Tequila," Harry holds up his glass.

Niall narrows his eyes, remembering, "You tasted of oranges and tequila that first night."

"You do remember," Harry grins at him.

"Haven't been able to stop thinkin 'bout it, 'bout you."

"Me either," Harry's smile is soft as he ducks his head. "So yeah, here's to finishing your first term," he toasts.

Niall clinks his glass to Harry's and smiles. "Cheers, mate. Thanks for all your help."

"Got plans for the holidays?"

"No, my mum and my aunt are flying over. I've got family who live nearby so we'll all be getting together. You?"

"Home to Cheshire for me. Spend time with my mum and sister for a week or so then up to London the last few days to catch up with a few friends. Gemma, that's my sister, she's pregnant with her first baby, I can't wait," he rounds his hands over his belly and Niall smiles, resting his chin on his hand.

"You must be close."

Harry looks wistful, "yeah, we are. I miss her. I mean we talk all the time, but it's not like gettin to squeeze her, you know? She and my mum, they're pretty important to me." He smiles, obviously thinking of his family then shakes his head. "So yeah, what about you? Any siblings?"

"No, my cousin Rory, I think I told you about him when we had lunch that day, right? He and I are about as close as brothers. We grew up together, then he moved here a few years ago."

"Is he what brought you here to the states?"

Niall instantly reacts to Harry's question with a pained expression.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pry." Harry is quick to apologize.

"No, it's fine," Niall shakes his head, quickly draining his glass. "Long story, let's just say I needed a fresh start." Niall attempts a smile and Harry nods his understanding.

"A clean slate is for the best sometimes," he plucks the orange slice from his empty drink and sucks on it. "That went down way too easy," Harry's smile is a bit crooked now as the tequila has begun to take effect.

"Same again?" Niall stands, ready to head to the bar but Harry turns and signals the bartender. Before he knows it, two more drinks are placed on the table.

Harry takes a sip and rolls his head from side to side, visibly relaxing as the drink goes down. Leaning forward, he gazes intently at Niall now. "How are you finding the university? Happy here so far?"

"It's been good, yeah. A bit different than what I'm used to. I do appreciate your help, by the way."

"You mean my shameless attempts to flirt with you?" Harry's getting bolder now and Niall wants to pull him into his lap and kiss him just like he did that first night. Taste the mix of orange and tequila on his tongue.

His mind races with possibilities before he smiles. "I liked it," knowing his blush is obvious under Harry's gaze. His face shows relief and he isn't sure why but it surprises Niall to see it.

"You want to trade seats with me?" Harry's hand reaches across the table to touch Niall's, fingers drifting over the back of his hand. "Is it too warm where you're sittin?" His smile is mischievous. "Your cheeks are pink, too much heat from the fire?"

"Fuck off, you know it's not the heat."

Harry throws his head back laughing loudly, pleased with Niall's response as he finishes his drink. "But it is the prettiest shade of pink I've seen in quite some time," he winks.

Niall takes a sip of his beer, emboldened by Harry and the alcohol. "Oh I bet you've got something pretty and pink of your own."

Harry's laughter stops, eyes focusing on Niall, barely disguised lust visible in them. It only takes a heartbeat before Harry recovers, dimples popping as he gives Niall a sizzling smile.

Another round of drinks and Harry's sliding a hand across the table, fingers resting on Niall's as they continue to talk. Fire courses through Niall with every touch and damn if his cock isn't reacting, in spite of the drinks.

Harry's sigh reluctantly signals the end of their night. "Guess I need to get on, then." They don their coats and Harry pays the bartender before they walk outside into the cool night air.

"Thanks for the drinks, you should've let me get half."

"I wanted to." Harry looks over to Niall as he adjusts the newsboy hat atop his curls. "Which direction are you?"

Niall looks over to Harry as he pulls a beanie over his ears. "I'm this way," Niall points to his left, toward Pierpoint street.

Harry shrugs, "I'll walk with you." His hand finds the small of Niall's back and he crowds him a bit, searching for warmth in the cold December air. It feels nice, Niall decides, having someone next to him laughing and teasing as they huddle together. After a few steps Harry's fingers find Niall's and capture them in his, sending heat and excitement surging through him.

Niall slows when they approach his building, wondering if he should ask Harry to come up. The decision is made for him when Harry releases his hand and turns to face him. Eyes bright, he leans close and places a soft kiss on Niall's cheek then murmurs in his ear, "We'll get together after the holidays, yeah? I'd like to do that properly to those pretty Irish lips."

Harry steps away from Niall, tilting his head and fixing him with that damn gaze. Electricity pulses through him at the thought of Harry doing just that and thoughts of what that might lead to dance around his brain. "Want to come up for a drink or coffee?"

Harry's sigh is full of regret. "You have no idea how much I'd like that," Niall feels a hand squeeze his, "but I fly tonight. When I get back I'll take you up on that offer." Long fingers caress Niall's cheek before Harry begins to back away from him, holding Niall's hand as long as possible until their fingertips finally slip apart. "If I don't go now, I won't go at all. Merry Christmas, Niall Horan."

Niall watches as Harry turns and walks back in the direction of the pub, realizing now that he must've walked out of his way to walk him home.

"Merry Christmas, Harry Styles," he whispers, voice lost in the cold December night.

 


	2. Winter Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall left London and his job as an Economics professor behind after a bad breakup. Committed to a fresh start in America, he's got his work and his cousin, Rory, that's all he needs, right? But then he stumbles into handsome literature professor, Harry Styles who turns up the heat. Will Niall be able to stick to his plan of focusing only on teaching and research, or will Dr. Styles persuade him there's more to life than work?
> 
> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences

 

 

Niall looks around the apartment and checks his suit again hanging on the closet door. Classes start tomorrow and he wants to make sure he has everything ready. There are other things he needs to be doing rather than going out with Rory tonight but his cousin begged and after Rory's marriage proposal during Christmas lunch almost caused his aunt Belinda to stroke out, he doesn't have the heart to tell him no.

What he really wants is to get back to work so he can see Harry and pick up where they left off. The thought of being kissed by him is all that got Niall through the tension-filled family holidays. He and his mum agreed, as much as they loved seeing one another, they were more than happy for this one to be over.

Niall calls for a ride to the theater and as he approaches the box office preparing to stand in line for a ticket, he sees Rory by the door, waving.

"I got the tickets, you get the popcorn," Rory tells him, leading Niall inside.

After fighting the crowd in the concessions area, they find their theater and settle into their chairs. Playing with the buttons that operate the foot rests, Niall laughs like a twelve year old when Rory's chair makes farting sounds as it goes up and down.

"So how you doin? Auntie B speakin to you yet?"

"Nor is she likely to in the near future," he shrugs his shoulders. "She'll get her feathers unruffled eventually. I suspect she'll want to see her first grandchild."

"You're not?" Niall is shocked but tries to hide his confusion.

"No, no, mate, nothin like that, but eventually, right? Unless Jack has a surprise, I figure I'll be first."

"They both like bossin you around too much and don't like havin competition for the job," Niall laughs

"Yer right about that."

"Speaking of, where is Misty tonight?"

"She don't like action movies so I'm here with her blessin. Pushed me out the door so her book club could come over."

"She's in a book club?" Niall isn't sure why this surprises him, he just never figured Misty for a reader.

"Book club, that's code for her friends comin over to drink wine and talk shit about men," he laughs, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. "I'm sure there's a book and she does read, I just don't know how much time they actually spend talkin bout 'em less it's some o'that fifty shades shit."

Niall snorts, trying not to spit beer everywhere. It's nice seein his cousin happy and loved up. He likes Misty well enough, she's been nice to him since he moved here, but he hates the tension in the family because his aunt doesn't like her.

"Came home the other day t'find her sobbin her eyes out over some book about a lonely hearts professor who can't find love," he shakes his head. "Got all worried about you. Told her you're doin just fine, by the way. I know you don't want her tryin t'fix you up."

After the film, Niall's standing in the lobby, munching on the last of the popcorn and waiting on Rory to get out of the toilets when he sees Harry. Niall watches him walk out of another theater looking impossibly handsome in a black jumper and slacks with his newsboy hat. He smiles when recognition hits him, that sly grin he always seems to have for Niall whenever they meet. Niall can't help smiling back, heat pulsing through his body as he remembers the brush of Harry's lips against his cheek.

"Niall Horan, nice to see you this evening." Harry extends his hand to shake and when he clutches Niall's he gives him an extra squeeze. "How were your holidays?"

"Pleasure is mine," and will be later too, Niall thinks to himself as he mentally slides a hand under Harry's jumper, pushing it up as he goes and following with a slide of his tongue. He's so distracted with these thoughts he almost misses his question. Quickly catching up he smiles, "Good, really good."

Harry releases his hand when Rory walks up and Niall introduces them. "Harry, this is my cousin, Rory."

"Nice to meet you mate," Rory extends his hand. Harry grasps it and shakes.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Harry Styles. Niall's mentioned you several times." Harry's eyes flit to Rory for a moment while they shake then focus back on Niall.

Rory looks between the two men, a smile slowly forming on his face. "We're about to head to the pub for a beer. Why don't you join us?" Before Harry can answer a woman walks up and stands next to him.

Harry's eyes dart to Niall and then to his companion. "This is Hayley Carson, Hayley, this is Niall Horan and his cousin, Rory. Niall's in the Economics department at the university," Harry offers the connection for her. "Hayley is assistant to the president. I apologize, Rory, are you with the university as well? Niall hasn't mentioned what you do."

Rory nods to the woman before responding to Harry. "No, I work for an accounting firm, Keoghan and McDermott."

Niall steps forward and offers his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Met the president at the holiday party a few weeks ago. He seems like a nice man. Hopefully I'll see you around campus sometime." Her handshake is limp and she barely acknowledges Niall beyond a sullen smile.

Hayley turns to Harry nudging him, "Ready to go?"

Harry offers Niall an apologetic smile before placing a hand on Hayley's back. He nods, "I'm afraid we have to be going. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen. It was nice to meet you Rory. See you at work, Niall."

Harry's hand rests lightly at the small of the woman's back and Niall watches as they walk out the front door. He wonders who she is to him. Are they dating? Did he imagine their moment after the holiday party or the heat when they touched just now?

"Fuck, Niall, who the hell was that? The tension between the two of you was," Rory makes a whistling sound and shoots a finger in the air.

"He's a professor at school." Niall frowns at Rory, shoving him lightly. "There was no tension, I don't know what you're talkin bout, get the fuck outta here. Let's go."

"Wait, is he the one you had drinks with before the holidays?" Rory shakes his head. "I feel bad for that lass if she thinks she's on a date with him cause if looks could fuck, you were just had right here in this lobby."

"Shut it, Rors."

They call a car for their ride to the pub and Niall finally succeeds in getting his cousin to stop talking about Harry when they find their friends watching a rugby game. After a couple of pints with the lads, Niall makes his excuses and heads back to his apartment. The walk gives him time to think about the woman and who she might be to Harry. She looks ten years older than him, Niall thinks, but what do I know about women. Damn he looked good tonight. Niall can't stop thinking about it as he jogs up the stairs in his building.

Inside, after checking once again he has everything ready for the next day, he takes himself to his bed and thinks about taking Harry out of that outfit, very slowly, one piece at a time, exploring every inch of his long, lean body with his tongue.

Niall's first class begins at 7:30 the next morning. Winter term lasts only a few weeks and the classes meet in two-hour blocks. He wakes early, excited at seeing Harry again so soon but still wondering about the woman. Unable to fall back to sleep, he drags himself from bed at 6:00 and showers, arriving on campus an hour later.

The building is frigid this early after the holiday so he turns on the lights and heating for Lucy before heading to his classroom. After opening the door, he stops short and looks around the room. There's a steaming flat white sitting on the desk. Niall picks up the note and sees a message scrawled acrossthick, creamy paper.

_Since I'm not here, hope this keeps you warm,_

_H. xx_

Niall suddenly feels the chill in his bones and looks around the room for a thermostat. "Can't they afford any bloody heat in this place?"

Mindlessly pushing the button on the thermostat, he fails to realize he's set it on 80 before he wanders back to the lectern at the front of the room, mind still fixed on Harry and the woman from last night. Were they on a date? But then why did he bring me coffee this morning?

Sleepy students begin filing into the room and he's forced to switch his thoughts away from Harry and focus on the class he's meant to be teaching. Half of them will drop before the week's over, they're freshmen and economics this early in the morning four days a week doesn't exactly appeal. An hour in to the class, sweat begins to bead on his forehead. Looking across the room, Niall sees heads are drooping and coats, jumpers, jackets all being shed.

"Is it hot in here to anyone else? Checking the thermostat, he sees it's eighty degrees and shakes his head. Did he do that? Fucking Harry's doing his head in. Lowering it cuts the fan off but it takes some time for the room to begin to cool and by the end of his lecture he wonders if any of them will retain a thing he's tried to teach. Watching as they leave the room, he sighs when he has to wake a boy who's fallen asleep at his desk. Stuffing the note from Harry into his bag, he picks up his coat and the empty coffee cup, turning to leave the room.

"Good morning," a voice says from the doorway and Niall looks up, surprised to see Harry standing there.

His smile is automatic, in spite of the questions that have set up residence in the back of his brain. "Thanks for the coffee." He feels the flush of Harry's attention warm his cheeks and though he hates his body for betraying him, he's happy to see the person causing it and grateful for a few moments with him.

"I've had the early class in this room before, it's an absolute freezer first day when no one's been in to turn on the heating," Harry enters and places a stack of books on the desk, brushing against Niall as he slides behind him to turn on the smart screen.

He has so many questions he wants to ask and opens his mouth to speak when two girls rush through the door, calling out to Harry in sing song voices, "Morning Dr. Styles."

Niall looks to them and back to Harry, "Right, don't want to keep you, thanks again."

"Niall," Harry's use of his name in front of the students rather than his title signals his need but just as Harry catches up with him at the door he's stopped by another group of students pushing inside the classroom. He looks helplessly at Niall and finally says "We'll talk later, yeah?"

Niall's sigh reveals his disappointment. "Yeah, later," he nods before walking away, shoulders sagging.

Because Winter Term is only a month long his days are packed, between classes and office hours. By 2:00 p.m. when his last class begins Niall's ready for the day to be over. It's his first graduate class and it's full. He spends the first part of class going through the syllabus and course requirements, then distributes their group project, allowing time for everyone to find their assigned partners and discuss plans, leaving time at the end for any questions they might have During a free moment before this last class he'd looked up Harry's phone number in the university directory and now, standing at the window looking out over the campus, he sends him a text asking him to meet for a drink. He was certain there was something when they'd had drinks before the holidays but now, seeing him with someone else, his confidence has plummeted and he needs to know before it does his head in.

Glancing out the window he does a double take. It's Harry that causes him to look twice, arm slung loosely over the shoulders of the woman from last night. They're huddled close as they leave the administration building next door. He watches Harry pull his phone from his pocket to read the text then drop it back in before pulling her close and kissing her hair. Her face is on his shoulder as they walk and he watches in disbelief as they stop, Harry saying something into her ear before he kisses her cheek. Niall feels it, feels the burn of Harry's lips against his skin and his heart sinks. He left it too long and Harry obviously moved on to someone else. The coffee was just what? More of his games?

It dawns on Niall now why Harry wanted to speak with him this morning after class. You absolute fucking twat, Niall chastises himself. He wanted to tell you he's seeing her now.

Niall calls time and releases his students fifteen minutes early, telling them not to get used to it. As the room clears he bounces from foot to foot until he can escape to his office. "Fuck," he murmurs as he falls onto the sofa, head dropping to take his mental beating. Why did he fucking do this again? He was meant to focus on work and now he's done everything but. He hides in his office until everyone has left for the day and at six heads to the gym to work off his frustration.

Deliverance comes through altering his routine during the next two weeks to arrive just before his classes begin and scheduling sessions in the library. He lets his morning class out five minutes early so he can escape to his office before Harry turns up for his class and is finally settling in to it, focusing solely on getting through one last week until the term is over.

On Thursday afternoon before his final class of the term, he finds himself circling the faculty lot looking for a parking space. Three loops prove fruitless and he's kicking himself for leaving campus to go home for lunch. He's forced to park on a street just outside campus and after turning the vehicle off he opens the door to step out but is almost hit by a passing cyclist.

"Oi, watch where you're goin!" Niall yells, slamming the door to his Range Rover in irritation.

He looks up to see Harry pedaling toward him. "M'sorry," he holds up a hand, "there's a pothole." Niall looks to where he's pointing in the road behind him and sees the pavement's crumbling.

"It was either swerve toward your car or into the oncoming traffic. I opted for parked objects rather than moving ones." His smile is tentative and Niall's mood softens as he reminds himself Harry probably feels bad about what happened. He'd tried to speak with him, after all.

"Promise," Harry's hand clutches his heart. "Didn't see you openin your door."

He assumed it was a student late for class, now Harry is here, hopping off his bike and walking toward campus with him. He's wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, curls covered by a beanie and fuck, Niall can smell the faint scent of his cologne. It's a scent that's always made him slightly weak in the knees.

"You ride that thing to work every day?"

"Not every day, but when the weather's fit for it, yeah. Good exercise and good for the environment, innit?"

Niall sips coffee and considers this. "You must live close to campus then, it's freezing out here."

Harry considers for a moment. "Fairly close, I guess."

Niall holds the door open to let Harry steer the bike through the door frame and into the corridor.

"Haven't seen you around lately. M'sorry I haven't gotten back with you to schedule drinks, I did get your text. Kept thinking I'd see you so we could talk, I'm rubbish at texting, just ask my sister." His laugh is nervous and when he sees the blank look on Niall's face, he powers on. "Had more chaos than usual since I got back. S'not an excuse, should've called you before now," Harry stops, looking down at his feet, words full of remorse. "M'truly sorry."

"You've been busy," he tries to smile. "No worries, mate, listen, I'm late for my class. I'll speak with you later." Niall backs away, not waiting for an answer and is immediately full of regret for pushing Harry away. Don't get carried away, he reminds himself, brushing off the regret, actions speak louder than words. He came on strong then ignored you. You learned this lesson already, don't repeat it.

He waves goodbye as he hurries up the stairs to class, leaving a confused Harry standing at the entrance next to his bike.

"Niall, can you do something for me?"

Niall looks up from grading his exams to see Dr. Sharma standing in his doorway. "Of course, be happy to," he stands, gesturing for his boss to take a seat.

"No, no, I can't stay, but I wanted to see if you'd take over Dr. Cho's seat on the university curriculum committee. I apologize for not asking sooner, this one slipped my mind what with one term ending and another beginning."

"Be glad to take it on, sir. What do I need to do?"

"First meeting is tomorrow afternoon at 3:30. Look through this proposal if you have time before then. Let me know if you want guidance on anything."

That evening, after making a sandwich, he carries it to the sofa and reads through the proposal, making notes of questions to ask. This is his first committee appointment and he's eager to do well to reassure his boss that he made the right choice.

The next day he's stopped by a group of students as he's leaving his office and ends up late, jogging across campus to make the meeting on time. The librarian on duty gives him a stern look over her glasses when he rushes through the door, breathless and a bit disheveled. As the elevator crawls to the fourth floor he smoothes his suit jacket and rakes a hand through his hair. The room is empty so he takes a seat at the table and breathes a sigh of relief as he waits for the other members to show.

"Who's chairing this term?" A befuddled Professor Lowell from Physics asks around the table after taking the seat next to Niall and introducing himself. He sorts his notes, looking for the minutes of the last meeting.

Niall hears a throat clear and looks to his left, spotting Harry at the head of the table. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath.

"I believe that'd be me." The tall brunette pulls the newsboy cap from his head and drops it on the table. His hand slides down one of the suspenders holding up his trousers and dimples punctuate the smile on his face when his gaze settles on Niall. "Glad you could all make it. Welcome to our new member, Dr. Horan from Economics, he's taking over for Dr. Cho who's on sabbatical. The agenda is full today. We have the new turf and soil science degree to discuss."

Niall pulls his glasses from his suit pocket and balances them on his nose as he rereads the request for approval of the new degree.

"I vote no, we have no need for a degree that teaches students to watch grass grow." Professor Robbins speaks first. Niall isn't sure what he teaches and makes a mental note to check the directory after the meeting.

Looking around the room, he sees that the others are reluctant to disagree. When his eyes meet Harry's, he gets an encouraging nod.

"I disagree." Niall's voice pierces the silence in the room. "Golf is a billion-dollar industry and professional greenskeepers are in high demand. Soil management impacts the growth of crops which directly impacts the economy. There's a market research study in the folder clearly showing demand for this degree."

Harry has an amused look on his face as he and Niall watch their colleagues scramble to find the study they obviously haven't read. "I believe Dr. Horan makes a valid point. As chair of the committee I'm going to table the discussion and reschedule this meeting for next week to give everyone time to read the proposal carefully before we cast our votes. Please make sure you're prepared to take a vote at the next meeting. Meeting adjourned." Their colleagues grab their belongings and flee the room, embarrassed to have been caught unprepared but happy to recoup an hour they previously thought lost.

Harry pushes his way through the room to catch him before Niall can make his escape.

"Dr. Horan, hold up." The two men wait as everyone files out of the room and Harry closes the door.

"Thanks for speaking up."

"Not a problem, mate." A sense of relief washes over him when it's only the meeting on Harry's mind and he steps toward the door.

Harry's next statement is quiet, almost a whisper, one last attempt to keep Niall from leaving. "I told Dr. Sharma you'd be the best choice to replace Cho. Glad to see he listened."

They stand in silence for a moment while Niall absorbs the fact that Harry's the reason he's on the committee.

Harry takes the opportunity to continue their conversation. "You a golfer, then?"

Niall realizes Harry is hopeful now, taking his silence as a sign and trying to steer their conversation away from work toward something personal. "Yeah, I like to golf, haven't had a chance to find a course around here, though."

"We'll have to play sometime," Harry offers, stepping closer to Niall. I have a contact at TPC Boston that can get us a tee time if you're interested. Yeh can bring Rory too, if he plays. Can get us tickets when the PGA's in town if you want to see it."

"Sounds good, guess I'll see you at the next meeting." Niall turns to leave but he feels Harry's fingers on his wrist. He knows Harry doesn't understand the change in his behavior, but he can't go through this again.

"Don't go, please," Harry takes a step toward Niall. "I just, I don't know what's happened between us. I'm sorry for not getting back to you about drinks. Had some things goin on."

He's close, too close and it's making Niall dizzy. The smell of him, the touch of his fingertips on his skin, he can't think straight.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." Niall struggles to clear his head with Harry so close. He feels his body beginning to react to Harry's touch as his hand slides around Niall's waist and flips the lock on the door behind him.

"Kiss me Niall, please?" Harry's lips brush his, and fuck, Niall wants this.

Harry's fingers are on his trousers, the sound of his zipper piercing the quiet of the room. "Just a taste of you, please?" Harry begs as his lips press against Niall's, more insistent now, tasting of oranges and tequila, just like that first night.

Niall's head feels fuzzy, he knows this isn't right, but it feels too damn good to stop. His fingers push the suspenders from Harry's shoulders and unzip his trousers. Pushing them over Harry's hips with the thin cotton underpants, he frees Harry's hard cock.

"Suck." Niall presses two fingers to Harry's lips.

Harry moans and his tongue slides between his lips, taking Niall's fingers into his mouth and sucking. Pulling them out, Niall licks his palm and wraps his wet fingers around Harry's cock, beginning to stroke.

Thoughts of how wrong this is are chased away by the thrill of Harry's cock in his hand again, the look on his blissed-out face as he continues to beg Niall for more.

Harry's hands push Niall's trousers down, needing to feel skin against skin and Niall takes the cue, pressing his cock against Harry's, keeping a steady pace and grazing over his slit with a wet finger.

He presses his lips to Harry's, covering the curses falling from them and Niall struggles to maintain control as Harry's hips move involuntarily with each stroke. He whispers into Harry's ear, "Need you quiet, yeah. Don't need that librarian downstairs finding us, do we?"

Harry manages a nod. "Please," he murmurs, resting his cheek against Niall's. "Fuck, please."

The sound of Harry begging is doing Niall in and he increases his speed, feeling Harry's body tense. Harry's fingers dig into his shoulder.

"Don't stop, m'close."

Niall slows, just a bit, he's not ready for this to end. He's a little drunk on Harry's moans and wants to keep hearing them. Harry sighs in frustration and his muscles relax, tension seeping slightly out of them.

"Tell me what you want," Niall urges, keeping his pace steady.

"Please."

Niall isn't sure Harry knows what he's begging for at this point but he needs him to say it. "Please what?"

"M'close, need it, need you, please Niall." When his name crosses Harry's lips it's all Niall needs to hear.

Quickening his pace, he slides his other hand down Harry's back, over the curve at the top of his ass before moving it lower to squeeze his cheek and slip a finger into the crevice.

"Oh fuck," Harry buries his face in Niall's shoulder and Niall feels the bite of nails in the skin on his hip as Harry tenses again.

"Gonna cum for me? That's it, right? Gonna make you feel so good," his voice is low and rough as he coaxes Harry to the point of no return. He doesn't slow this time, pumping them both and sliding a finger over Harry's hole.

When Niall feels Harry's body arch forward, he kisses him to cover the moans that threaten to reveal them. Niall continues to pump, Harry's release dripping over his hand and onto their bare skin. He's close and the taste of Harry's tongue, the quiet sighs that follow his release, push Niall to his pinnacle and suddenly he's falling.

BUZZZZZZ

Niall wakes with a start, hand gripping his cock, cum staining the fabric of his joggers. He looks around his apartment, doesn't know where he is or where that sound is coming from. Where's Harry?

Slowly his mind clears as he comes to full consciousness and realizes what's happened. It was a fucking dream? "Christ," he mutters, standing from the couch and walking to the door.

"What," he yells into the speaker. His joggers are wet and he's starting to drip down his leg.

"It's me, let me up." Did he forget plans with Rory? Fuck, he can't, fuck.

"Hang on." Niall buzzes Rory into the building and runs to the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes and washing himself off. In his closet he grabs a clean pair of shorts and pulls them on.

Running back to the door he's slightly out of breath and Rory eyes him suspiciously. "What took so long. Got company?"

"I was asleep." It's not a lie, he was asleep, Rory doesn't need to know about the dream.

"Go get ready then, we're goin to the pub. I need a drink and the fight's on."

"Not tonight, mate."

"You been mopin round this apartment for weeks. If you're not gonna go for the hottie at work, let's go find you someone else. The fight's on so there'll be a big crowd tonight, I'll be you're wingman."

Niall groans and walks into his closet. Leaning against the door and taking a breath allows him a minute to remember the dream. He never has dreams like this, so vivid and real. He must've subconsciously be thinking about that night behind the bar but it was ages ago, why now?

"Hurry up, it's gonna be over before we get there. You're pretty enough, lads'll be all over you.

"Fuck off," Niall yells and grabs his Fleetwood Mac t-shirt and a button down from his closet. Pulling on jeans, he walks out of the bedroom, stuffing his wallet in his jeans and grabs a coat.

At the pub, they find Rory's friends settled in a corner waiting for the fight to start. Niall offers to get their first round and walks to the bar. Waiting on the bartender, he sees Harry in the mirror behind the bar and feels his cheeks immediately flush.

"Did you want something, cause I got customers," the man behind the bar asks impatiently as he looks around the room.

"Yeah, sorry, two Guinness, please." He sneaks a look through the arched doorway into the restaurant while he waits on the beer. Harry's with a man that Niall is pretty sure he's seen before, maybe a grad student? No, that's not it, he's from the shops, got an art studio in the neighborhood. Niall sees him hanging paintings through the window sometimes when he's jogging.

Turning around, he waits on the drinks, praying the bartender will hurry so he doesn't get caught. With any luck he can slip back in the corner and go unnoticed until they leave. In the mirror behind the bar he sees Harry smiling at his companion and touching his hand causing Niall to remember how Harry did the same to him the night they had drinks. He'd been sure he was with the president's assistant when he saw them together on campus a few weeks ago but now he doesn't know. This looks like more than a casual dinner between friends. Niall definitely felt there was more between them the night he had drinks with Harry, but now he realizes it's just his game.

He forces himself to look away as he considers this, maybe Harry's all about the tease. Not wanting to get caught staring at him in case he looks up, Niall turns toward the corner where his mates are and checks the fight. The barman is placing his pints in front of him when he feels someone touch his elbow.

"Didn't expect to see you here tonight. How are you?" Harry's smile is wide when Niall turns to face him, and his heart skips a beat remembering how he looked in the dream and the perfect O his lips formed when Niall brought him to his peak. It causes him to sigh but he quickly recovers.

"Hey mate, I'm good, out for dinner tonight?" Niall tries to sound casual, as if he didn't already know Harry was there. It's a lie and the neon glow he feels radiating from his cheeks reveals it.

"I thought when you saw us you might come say hello."

Niall can see the gleam in Harry's eye and fuck this man for playing with him like this. He clears his throat, doing his best to avoid the daggers coming from Harry's friend. "You looked busy. Didn't want to interrupt your evening out." It sounds pouty and he knows it, but his emotions are a pendulum swinging between desire from his dream and annoyance at being just another toy in Harry's toybox.

He extends his hand to the other man, "Niall Horan, Harry and I work together at the university."

"I pity you. I'm Kunichi. Pleased to meet you." The man clearly doesn't want to be there and has no qualms about letting Niall know his presence is unwelcome. "Harry, I'm going."

Harry widens his eyes, still grinning at Niall and gives him a wink. "Guess I better go too. See you at work?"

Niall nods, wondering if this is another dream. If so, it's more bizarre than the first one. "Nice to meet you Kunichi," he calls but it's lost in the noise of the bar and the rush of wind coming from the opened door.

He watches as the two men exit the pub, conversation heated. Harry looks back at Niall as he passes the window, offering one last grin before he and Kunichi turn the corner.

"C'mon Horan, I'm dyin of thirst!" Niall hears Rory's wail coming from the corner and he carefully carries the pints to their table.  "So was that the sexy doctor from the movies you were talkin to?"

"Enough Rors, he's on a date."

"Seemed like he was more interested in you again than his date." Rory jostles Niall, trying to tease him into a good mood. "I thought you said the two of you were going out again when he got back. What happened?"

Niall takes a sip of his beer, making sure his voice doesn't crack when he answers. "Guess he decided to ask someone else," he shrugs, lips set in a tight line.

"Well, fuck him then, anyone else around here catch your eye? It's time to put the wanker behind you and get back in the saddle. You need t'get laid."

Niall laughs, putting an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "The wanker is solidly in the rearview, okay? Now drink your beer and watch this bloody fight," he shakes his head, "stop trying t'get me laid."

Later that night, huddled under the covers and unable to sleep, he thinks about his dream again. It felt so fucking real and now, thinking about having to face Harry at work, his mind races. "Fuck, what if he really is on the curriculum committee?" Niall rolls over, burying his face in his pillow. Why does everything in his life always go tits up?

 


	3. Spring Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall left London and his job as an Economics professor behind after a bad breakup. Committed to a fresh start in America, he's got his work and his cousin, Rory, that's all he needs, right? But then he stumbles into handsome literature professor, Harry Styles who turns up the heat. Will Niall be able to stick to his plan of focusing only on teaching and research, or will Dr. Styles persuade him there's more to life than work?
> 
> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences

 

 

On Thursdays during spring term, Niall keeps office hours until six in the evening to accommodate a couple of his senior students who have internships and no other time available to meet with him. Graduation is looming and one of them requested a meeting to review a couple of last-minute changes in her final thesis. She's headed to grad school on a prestigious scholarship next fall and Niall is proud of her, proud that one of his first senior advisees is so successful.

At 5:00 she calls to say she's stuck at work and ask if they can discuss the changes over the phone. Now that his evening has freed up, Niall decides to head over to the faculty gym. He discovered during Winter term that by this time of day it's usually deserted and he can exercise in peace, everyone else having fled campus as soon as their classes dismissed.

He altered his schedule somewhat this term, coming in later and staying later, spending time between classes in the library instead of his office to work on his research.

He's just hit his stride on the treadmill when he sees Harry come out of the locker room with a pair of boxing gloves slung over his shoulder. The trainer who's waiting on him, carefully wraps his hands and wrists before they begin sparring. Niall can't take his eyes off him, the grace of his movements juxtaposed with the violence of the sport is mesmerizing.

Moving to the weights, he continues his workout, surreptitiously watching Harry as he boxes with the trainer in the mirrors that line the wall in front of him. The muscles of Harry's back ripple beneath the thin material of his t-shirt and his strong thighs appear as his shorts ride up with each lunge toward the trainer.

Niall sees the hint of a tattoo on Harry's thigh and tries in vain to make out what it is. Tattoos don't usually appeal to him but there's something about Harry's that are intriguing and only add to the sexual energy he radiates.

Niall moves over to the rope pull machine, continuing to watch the two men box. When Harry looks his way, eyes wild from his workout and sweat dripping from his hair, Niall's stomach flips. His t-shirt is soaked and pasted to his skin so that every muscle is defined underneath it. Niall fumbles the handle of the machine, causing it to retract with a noisy clang. When he sees Harry pull off his shirt and drop it on the mat, his dick begins to ache with need. Niall drops to the mats on the floor to plank in an attempt to keep his mind off Harry's half-naked body and hide his growing erection. He holds it longer that he realizes, lost in thoughts of Harry beneath him, until his muscles give way causing him to drop to the floor. Niall lies on the mat for a moment until he's sure his limbs will support him, then pushes himself up and grabs his towel.

Making sure the bottom of it hangs over his hardening cock, he holds the other end to his face, wiping the sweat from his eyes and weaving his way through the machines. He cannot risk looking in Harry's direction again and focuses on making it to the locker room. He's debating showering at home to avoid further embarrassment, but in the end decides a quick, cold shower might take care of the situation so he can avoid further embarrassment on the walk to his car.

Cold water beats down on him. As he waits for it to warm, he palms his cock, unable to stop thinking of Harry. When he hears the shower next to his turn on, his hand automatically jerks away from his cock and up to his shoulder, cheeks growing warm when he sees that it's Harry standing next to him. Back facing the spray and eyes closed. His body is magnificent, the stark contrast of the black tattoos against his winter-pale skin even more mesmerizing up close and his ass, it's so perfectly rounded and thoughts of squeezing it fog his brain. A glance downward confirms the tattoo on Harry's thigh is a tiger and the urge to touch it is overwhelming.

Niall forces his gaze away from Harry and quickly rinses the soap from his skin. Twisting the handle to turn off the water and wrapping himself in a towel, he combs fingers through his wet hair, brushing water away from his eyes. At his locker he's about to drop his towel and dress when Harry walks through, naked, using his towel to dry his hair. He stands behind Niall, opening his locker door and lifts an arm to swipe the towel over his armpit.

"How was your workout?"

Niall was hoping they could avoid conversation. He's somehow got to take his towel off now and get himself dressed all while trying not to let Harry see how aroused he is. He stalls for time, sliding deodorant on and spritzing cologne.

When Niall glances over his shoulder to answer he sees Harry is erect and his eyes widen.

"Happen to you too?" Harry steps over the bench separating the aisle and stands next to Niall, dragging the towel across his tattooed chest as he reaches for a bottle of water. "Makes me feel like a kid again when a strong wind made me hard. Workouts do it every time." Leaning close and sniffing, he grins at Niall. "Yeh smell good. What is that?"

Niall starts to show him his deodorant when he sees that Harry's gaze has dropped to the bulge beneath his towel and he nods, trying to cover his embarrassment with a laugh, "yeah, every time. Didn't realize you're a boxer."

"Not much of one," Harry laughs, leaning against the lockers next to Niall's, "been doing it as a workout since I was a teenager, helps with stress. Yeh should try it sometime, then go for a massage after." Harry's tongue darts out as he tips his water bottle to his lips and takes another swig. "You drink any water after your workout? Need to hydrate."

Niall feels fingertips brush his bare skin and looks up to meet Harry's eyes. Before Niall knows what he's doing, he pushes Harry against the lockers and kisses him. It's hard and wet, months of pent up frustration and desire released in the kiss as Harry's body melts against Niall's, water bottle dropping to the floor.

His voice is gruff as his lips press against Harry's ear. "This what you wanted? See me lose control? You finally got it." Niall steps back, shaking his head, frustration slowly being replaced by regret. "You fuckin played me for months," he growls, slamming the locker door. Shaking his head, he puts up a hand to stop it before it swings back to hit Harry.

His only thought is to get the hell out of there as he begins pulling clothes from his bag but to his surprise he feels a hand on his again. Their eyes lock for a long moment and Niall tries to resist but Harry's a magnet and Niall is irresistibly drawn to him. When his fingers tug at Niall's wrist he stumbles forward and Harry's fingers grip his hips, holding him tightly. Their lips brush as they wrestle for control and Niall feels Harry's warm breath as he closes the gap and kisses him. This time it's no less urgent, but this kiss lacks the aggression of the first. Harry's tongue immediately cedes control to Niall, both men too lost in the kiss to worry about being caught.

"Please," he moans against Niall's lips, lifting his hips against Niall's. When their hard cocks touch Niall pulls away and Harry is wide-eyed again, this time with desire.

"We," Niall pants, "we can't do this here."

Harry's breathing is as ragged as Niall's. He pushes his body away from the locker and steps over the bench. "My place," he huffs, his voice a lusty rasp, "s'closer."

"I'll follow you," Niall agrees, turning back to his locker. They pull on joggers and shirts, stuffing things into their bags at record speed. Niall knows he'll regret this tomorrow but right now it's all he can think about as he slams his locker shut and they walk out the gym's front door.

"Fuck me!" Harry growls and slams his palm against the column outside the building.

"What?"

"I rode my fucking bike today." He's shaking his head, desperate with frustration.

"Shove it in the back of mine, I'll drive."

"But,"

"Just get it in the bloody car," Niall stalks toward the lot, furiously pushing the key fob to unlock his Range Rover.

Harry gets the bike in while Niall starts the car, putting on his glasses that he left sitting in the cupholder before he went in to the gym. Turning on heat as Harry climbs in the passenger seat, he doesn't wait for it to warm up before he pulls out.

"Take Anderson and make a right on Spring," Harry directs, relaxing into the seat. "It's been a long time since anyone's had me feeling like this." He reaches a hand across the console to touch Niall's thigh and squeezes. "I considered the back seat when I loaded the bike," he laughs quietly.

Niall feels his cock stiffen at the thought of having Harry in the back seat and curses the traffic light slowing them down.

"So getting something out of the way now cause I'll be in no mood to do it in a few minutes, but my last test was six weeks ago, I'm clean. Haven't been with anyone since that night with you last fall and before that," he sighs, "longer than I care to remember."

Niall looks over the console at Harry, fuck he'd been so focused on having him he hadn't thought about this. Being with Harry doesn't feel stupid and reckless but he knows, nonetheless, that not knowing his partner's status puts them both at risk.

"I haven't been with anyone but you since I moved here. My last checkup was in January and I tested negative. That night at the pub, it was the only time I've ever," Niall takes a deep breath and Harry squeezes his thigh again.

"I know, me too."

Niall rests his hand on top of Harry's, intertwining their fingers. Harry pulls his hand over, taking first one, then two of Niall's fingers into his mouth.

When they reach Harry's apartment minutes later, Niall pulls to the curb, jerking the car into park he's so far gone. Harry starts toward the rear of the car to unload the bike but Niall grabs his hand, pushing the button to lock the car. "Leave it. We'll get it later."

Harry changes directions and rushes to keep up with Niall as he leads them into the building, furiously jamming a thumb into the up button for the elevator.

"There's a camera," he warns Niall as he enters and inserts a key.

They stand on opposite sides as it travels to the top of the five-story building. Niall follows Harry to a door at the end of the hall, keeping a careful distance in case there are cameras Harry didn't warn him about.

Fumbling with his keys, he somehow manages to open the door in spite of Niall growling behind him to hurry the fuck up.

Inside Harry drops his bag and keys on the floor and turns to Niall, taking his face in his hands and kissing him hungrily. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you standing at the bar last fall," his grin pulls at one side of his face and betrays his wicked thoughts.

Harry kisses him again, slowly easing away with a bite to Niall's lower lip, causing electricity to jolt throughout his body as he instinctively leans forward to follow Harry. He slips Niall's glasses off, setting them on the entry table, and kisses across Niall's jaw, down his neck, the stubble tickling his lips. Settling on a spot just below Niall's left ear, he nips and sucks there, causing Niall's body to arch in to him.

With a low moan, Niall turns them around, pressing Harry into the door and kissing him, hands sliding around his waist to his bum. Grinding against him elicits a moan as he nudges a leg between Harry's. Niall works his lips down Harry's long neck, kisses unrelenting as his fingers slip under his shirt and pull it up.

Holding Harry's gaze, green eyes dark and glassy, Niall holds Harry's arms above his head.

"Don't move," he orders, before teasing fingertips along the waistband of Harry's joggers.

Earning a blissful grin and a barely perceptible nod, Niall slides his hands over the butterfly stopping over Harry's torso where they rest for a moment, feeling the rise and fall as his breathing increases. Moving on, Niall's fingertips resume their slide upward, over the swallows and around his shoulders before snaking up each arm where he threads his fingers through Harry's.

It briefly crosses his mind that he's acting aggressively toward Harry and perhaps he needs to rein it back, but months of barely controlled desire are pouring out of him.

"Is this okay?" His lips brush across Harry's ear lobe, breath hot against his skin.

"Don't fucking stop," Harry begs, body pushing into Niall and urging him on. "Want you just like this."

Niall barely registers his words, lost in the movement of his plump lips and he focuses his attention on them. His tongue darts out to taste Harry, taking his time and letting his senses take over to truly savor him. When he abandons Harry's lips to work across his neck, the kisses he leaves there tease and he resumes sucking and biting the skin there.

"Please," Harry writhes against Niall as he licks across both nipples, stopping to suck on them before easing down, kissing past the butterfly and between the ferns. Easing to his knees, he follows the trail of fuzz that disappears into his joggers. Slipping fingers in the waistband of Harry's sweats, he eases them over his ass and down to his ankles.

Harry's erection is red and dripping already and Niall's mouth waters knowing he'll have it. His tongue darts out to lick the cum beading over the slit.

"Yes," Harry hisses, "fuck, don't stop."

Niall's soft laugh earns a groan from Harry as he takes hold of his right calf.

"Look at me," Niall says, staring into Harry's eyes from his position below. He raises his leg, pushing off his shoe and slowly pulling the joggers over his foot, tongue sliding along the inside of his thigh. He repeats the action on the left leg, unable to stop himself from biting into the tiger and is pleased to hear his name fall from Harry's lips when he does.

Niall stands, raking fingernails up the back of Harry's thighs and gripping his hips. "Knew if I got you out of those clothes you'd be stunnin," he whispers, kissing Harry who moans, pushing against Niall's still-clothed body.

He suddenly turns Harry around, pressing him against the door. Reaching for his chin, he guides it to the right, hungrily kissing Harry, then moving lips over his neck and leaving a mark at the nape, under his hair. No one will see it, but he and Harry will both know, filling him with desire. Niall grinds his hips into Harry's perfect ass, tightening his grip on him and biting into his shoulder.

"Be good for me," he murmurs as his lips work across Harry's shoulder, back muscles tensing as Niall's tongue trails over them. Biting into the skin on his back, he works down, settling on the soft flesh above his hips and finally to that perfect ass. He can't help biting into the right cheek, plump and ripe as a peach, before spreading Harry and licking over his perfect pink hole.

Harry moans as Niall licks around it before pushing his tongue inside. He pushes back into Niall, wanting more, but Niall quickly pulls away.

"Not yet," he murmurs, laughing softly. "Couldn't resist havin a taste, could I? Now show me how good you are. If you're good, I'll give you more."

Harry's moans grow louder and Niall takes a nip from his other cheek, working his way up the other side of Harry's body, hands wandering over warm skin until he reaches Harry's left shoulder.

Brushing his hair away from his neck, he sucks on the skin below Harry's ear, snaking his palms around his chest and pinching both nipples. Biting his earlobe Niall whispers, "I knew you had something pretty and pink. Gonna give it to me aren't you?"

He spins Harry around to face him. Harry's eyes are blazing with need and he moans. Wrapping his arms around Niall's neck he attaches his lips against the sensitive skin and Niall's pulse races as Harry's tongue slides across the vein. When he reaches Niall's ear, the feel of his teeth on his earlobe causes a shudder to ripple through him.

"Can feel it," Harry whispers, "can feel what I do to you. Please, I need you."

Niall hums agreement deep in his throat. "I'm gonna take you," his voice is hoarse with lust. "This is mine now," he murmurs as his hands squeeze Harry's ass and spread his cheeks. Harry moans at Niall's words and his fingers slip under Niall's sweatshirt, pushing it up, thumbs finding his nipples.

"Please," Harry's needy moans increase with Niall's continued teasing. "M'all yours."

Niall eases his hands over Harry's body and down to his hips as he kneels. Harry's fingers don't let go of Niall's shirt as he drops so he holds his arms up, allowing it to slip over his head. The impressive erection before him makes Niall's mouth water.

"So big and thick for me," Niall whispers against Harry's thigh as he breathes in his freshly showered scent. He slides his hands up Harry's calves, over his well-toned thighs and nips again at the tiger tattoo, oddly transfixed by it.

Harry's fingers dig in to his hair as he takes him in his mouth, tongue swirling across the tip and over the slit, tasting the beads of cum before sliding down his shaft.

Niall slides a finger over Harry's hole and his hips push forward when he circles it.

"Fuck, please."

His lips glide over the tip, sucking and taking Harry deep. He likes this feeling of someone wanting him so desperately, knowing only he can satisfy the need. Harry's willingness to give himself up so completely to Niall thrills him and he wants nothing more than to fulfill every desire Harry possesses.

He pulls off Harry's cock and looks up at him under long lashes. His tongue darts out to catch the pearls that drip from his tip. "Do you want this? Want my lips around this pretty cock? Tell me."

"Please," Harry begs, fingers tightening around Niall's hair. "Don't stop, want you, get on me, please," and pushes his cock against Niall's lips. Feeling the satisfaction of Harry's need course through him, Niall takes his cock, and strokes his shaft.

Niall's no virgin, he's given blowjobs before, although it's been a while since he's sucked anyone's dick, but Harry's desire for him makes it exponentially better than he's ever had it. Deft fingers grip Harry's length as Niall's lips slide down his shaft, taking him deep. He slowly pulls back up, sucking hard and circles the tip with his tongue before sliding back down. A finger circles Harry's hole, causing a loud moan to escape Harry's lips.

"Fuck," Harry cries out.

When the tip of his nose brushes the soft hair of Harry's pelvis and his tip bumps the back of Niall's throat he chokes a bit, pulling off and quickly going back down.

"Ni I'm," Harry starts a warning when Niall slides his tongue up the underside of Harry's cock and sucks on the tip. He feels Harry's body tense and is startled when Harry's hand slams against the door behind him. His hips shudder, fingers of his other hand gripping a handful of Niall's hair just as the explosion of cum hits his throat. His hands clutch Harry's ass as his lips slip over his cock allowing Harry to ride out the orgasm as he fucks Niall's mouth. Niall swallows every drop before gently releasing him and wrapping his arms around Harry, resting his cheek against the tiger and ensuring that his limp frame stays upright.

Harry slowly releases his grip on Niall's hair when he begins to move, kissing along the ferns on his hips. He rubs his hands over Harry's thighs making sure he can stand on his own before he sits back on his heels and stands. Harry rests a hand on the doorknob for extra support when he feels Niall release him. Niall's hands slide over Harry's hips before he leans in and squeezes Harry's ass. He kisses him, whispering into his ear, "I've wanted to do that since I saw you in the pub last fall."

Niall hears a breathless laugh as he holds Harry close to him.

"Bloody hell," Harry pants. Niall's hand caresses his neck, kissing it softly.

His voice is a low rasp in Harry's ear, "Taste yourself on my tongue, tastes so good, took every drop you gave me." Harry moans as Niall kisses him again. He's doing and saying things he's only ever fantasized about.

"You're so fucking incredible," Harry focuses on him, thumb caressing his cheek.

Pushing off the door, he catches Niall's hand, nodding toward his bed on the other side of the large open space apartment. Floor to ceiling bookshelves line the walls, each of them filled with books that Niall is certain Harry has read at least once, if not multiple times. He slips off his shoes and allows himself to be pulled along.

Standing by the bed for a moment, Harry kisses him and Niall feels his skin heat as Harry's fingers find the hem of his joggers sitting low on his hips, skating around it. They graze over Niall's warm body and slowly slide up his torso, tangling with the thick hair on his chest before pushing him onto the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, Niall watches as Harry crawls onto the bed, body lean and lithe, like an animal stalking prey. Straddling his waist, he leans down for another kiss and the cross that hangs from Harry's neck brushes Niall's chest, cool metal against his flushed skin. Fingers dip beneath the waist of Niall's joggers and this time he tugs them away from Niall's waist to reveal a hard, dripping cock. Niall raises his hips to allow Harry to slide them over his thighs, then toss them onto the floor behind him.

Straddling him again, Harry melds his naked body over Niall's, pressing against Niall's erection. "You're so hard for me, need you t'fill me up," he sighs into a kiss with Niall, long and slow. His hands explore Niall's body, fingertips moving slowly, as if memorizing every curve and which spots make Niall shudder as they pass over.

"So much going on underneath those suits Dr. Horan," Harry licks over his lips, a cocky grin slowly forming on his face as his hips push rhythmically against Niall's. "Been hopin to see this side of you come out."

Niall kneads Harry's ass, keeping his rhythm and matching his gaze. He watches until Harry closes his eyes then draws his hand back only to slap against his ass. Harry's eyes pop open and his lips form the same perfect O Niall dreamt about as he soothes the skin now pink and stinging.

"It's mine now, gonna give it to me, aren't you." It's not even a question anymore, both men anticipating what's going to happen.

"It's yours, Dr. Horan," Harry brushes a kiss against Niall's lips, pulling away when Niall raises his head for more. "Not yet."

Niall's eyes blaze with desire when he pushes his hips into Harry, causing him to laugh.

"Oi, you're a hot lil piece but I need a minute," he grins as he nuzzles Niall's neck causing Niall to laugh loudly.

Harry rolls off and curls his body around Niall's. "Yeh have the best laugh. Sometimes I'll be walking in the hall at work and hear you. Makes my day infinitely better," he whispers into Niall's ear. "Haven't heard it in far too long."

Turning, Niall sees the truth of his statement clearly in his eyes and he presses his lips to Harry's, this kiss isn't filled with urgency but soft and tender, yearning for everything missing in both their lives.

The brush of Harry's palm over his sensitive nipples causes Niall to moan and he rolls them over so he's on top. He bites into Harry's shoulder, working down to his chest and nipping at the skin under the birds tattooed there. Harry's moans encourage Niall to continue and he sucks on the skin, until he's certain he's left a mark.

Niall moves lower and soothes his tongue over Harry's nipples, sucking and teasing them, drawing moans from deep in Harry's throat. He kisses past the butterfly, along Harry's hips to the ferns that rest just above his pubic bone.

When he begins to move lower Harry pulls him back up and rolls so they're facing one another. His lips find Niall's neck it feels so blissful Niall almost loses himself again. He relaxes, enjoying Harry's attention focused solely on him.

"Fuck, Harry," he groans.

"Waited so long," Harry nips at Niall's thigh. "Wanted to get my hands on you the moment you stumbled into me." He's kissing over his hips now, grazing his tongue lazily over Niall's stomach. "Just let me make you feel good, yeah? As good as you make me feel."

Niall lets himself wonder for a moment if Harry says this to everyone and old doubts push against the edges of his consciousness looking for a way in but he stops them. Whatever happens, this night with Harry is everything he thought it would be and he doesn't want to ruin it.

His desire flares as their bodies move together in a seductive rhythm. He's breathless at the thought of finally having Harry.

"Need you now Niall," Harry's lips are on his as his body writhes against him, cock hard and dripping.

"Lube?" Niall rolls them over so he's straddling Harry.

Harry fumbles to open a drawer in the table next to the bed as he continues to move his hips against Niall's.

Grinning, Niall leans over to see several condom packages lying loose in the drawer and a bottle of lube. He grabs both and begins dripping the lube on his finger as Harry rolls onto his stomach, pushing his ass in the air, ready for Niall.

He covers Harry's tight hole and places a finger against the muscle, pushing slowly until Harry accepts the intrusion with a low moan and pushes against Niall's finger. If it's true he hasn't been with anyone recently he knows he needs to take his time and prep him.

Niall smoothes his hand over the pretty peach before him and inserts a second finger. "So good for me. Fuck, you're gorgeous," he marvels, leaning down and biting into the round flesh. He's not sure if it's the bike riding or the boxing but Harry's ass is truly a work of art and the thought of having it makes him even harder.

When he inserts a third finger, Harry breathes a strangled sigh, "oh fuck yes."

"Ready for me? M'gonna fuck you so good." Niall smooths his hand over the spot where he bit. His fingers tingle, wanting to spank it again.

"Do it," Harry groans, as if reading Niall's mind and Niall spanks him. Harry moans and Niall immediately soothes his palm over the red mark blooming on his right cheek, leaving Harry dripping onto the sheets.

"Yeh like that? Yeh looks so sweet right now."

Niall rolls a condom over his erection, and lubes it generously before sliding it over Harry's hole to spread the lube he applied moments ago. Gripping Harry's hip he lines his cock up and pushes slowly in.

"Niall," Harry moans as Niall sinks further. His fingers grip the sheets beneath him and he pushes against Niall, urging him on.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Harry moans.

Niall lowers himself forward until he bottoms out and pauses, making sure to pay attention to Harry's cues and enjoying the firm grip Harry has on his cock. "So tight around me," Niall breathes, relishing the feeling of something other than his hand surrounding his cock. "I've wanted you so fucking long."

Harry moans and moves beneath Niall. Sitting up, he slides a palm over Harry's back, Niall feels his taut muscles move underneath broad shoulders. When he reaches Harry's neck he slides his fingers through the curls at the base and tightens his grip.

"Oh fuck, yes, Niall," Harry hisses and the sound of his name rolling off Harry's lips is a current that runs straight to his dick. He pulls his cock out, slowly, teasing Harry before snapping his hips forward, keeping this rhythm until Harry's breathing turns into low breathless pants and his toes begin to curl.

Niall quickens his pace once he's sure he's found Harry's spot. His fingers dig into Harry's hips and Niall's certain there'll be evidence of it tomorrow but he's unable to loosen his grip.

Sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room and Niall leans over Harry's back, bracing his hands on the bed around Harry's head. "Yeh feel so good, m'not gonna last, gotta cum for me," Niall murmurs as he bites into Harry's shoulder. He'd like to make this last longer but it's been so long and he can't hold off. He needs to cum.

"Please." Harry's groan is garbled through shallow breaths.

Niall feels Harry's body arch beneath him and doesn't stop. Harry's head drops back and his low moan becomes a chorus of Niall's name as long streams of white liquid spurt from his cock. Niall's close, feeling his balls tighten and his stomach clench as they ride out Harry's orgasm. His muscle pulses around Niall's cock and fuck this feels good he thinks, teetering on the precipice. Another snap of his hips and his orgasm explodes through his body, filling the condom deep inside Harry. His arms grapple to clutch Harry's chest, melding their bodies together, balls deep in his ass, teeth planted in Harry's shoulder to muffle the sound emanating from deep in his throat.

Their breathing is labored, both men having sunk to the bed, no longer able to hold themselves up and when the tension begins to ebb from his body, Niall begins to pull out.

"Don't move, not yet," Harry stops him, pushing against Niall to keep their bodies together.

Niall grips Harry's shoulder and rolls them onto their sides, removing the weight of his body so Harry can breathe more easily. He keeps his arms wrapped over Harry's chest and holds him, placing kisses across his shoulders and up the nape of his neck, nuzzling into the soft wisps of hair. Neither man moves for a few moments while their breathing slows.

As bodies begin to cool, flushed from the activity and covered in sweat. Niall slowly slips out causing Harry to sigh at the loss of contact. With a kiss to his shoulder, Niall pulls the condom off, tying it and dropping it into the bin next to the nightstand. Rolling Harry on top of him, he kisses the plump raspberry-colored lips, sighing contentedly.

"Need to get you out of that mess," Niall squeezes, tangling their legs together and feeling the wetness of Harry's cum transfer to his stomach. "Let's go get cleaned up."

"We can take a shower in a minute, I just wanna lay here with you for a bit. Will you stay tonight? There's much," Harry looks into Niall's eyes, hand caressing his cheek. "There are things I need to say."

"Course," Niall agrees, wondering what's on Harry's mind.

Harry rolls off and stands by the side of the bed. He holds a hand out to Niall. "Join me?"

"In the shower?" Niall has never showered with anyone and the high squeak of his voice betrays that. He's seen it, obviously, but Brendan was his first real lover, aside from a few hookups at uni, and he'd always shooed Niall out when he tried to join him. To cover his surprise he asks, "is there room for both of us?"

"Dunno, let's go see." Harry leads the way to his bathroom, turning on the shower and pulling out towels for them before wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and resting his chin on Niall's shoulder.

His first look at Harry's bath stuns him. It's more than big enough for the two of them with a rainfall shower head installed on the ceiling. A large jacuzzi tub rests against the opposite wall and plush towels fill the nooks beneath the basin. This is no cookie cutter apartment, Niall thinks, admiring every detail of the custom design.

When the water warms, Niall gestures for Harry to enter first then pulls the shower gel off the shelf, soaping a cloth and sliding it over Harry's chest as they stand under the rainfall.

"I didn't realize you had all these," Niall slowly swipes his hand over the butterfly tattoo on Harry's torso and up to his shoulder, across the sparrows and 17Black. His arms are raised, braced against the wall and the top of the shower door, obviously enjoying the attention.

"Misspent youth," Harry grins wantonly after turning back around, placing a hand over Niall's. "Do they bother you?"

"Not at all, they fascinate me. Someday I want you to tell me about 'em," Niall kisses him, feeling Harry's heart beat beneath the sparrows.

Niall's touches now are tentative and careful in contrast to before when he was cocksure and dominant with Harry. He can see the bruises forming on Harry's pale skin and slows as he watches the water wash over them. Concern that he might've been too rough flits briefly through his mind.

"S'alright, I liked it." Niall looks up to see Harry watching him, reading his mind again.

He smiles as he turns Harry's body, knowing he'll think of him when he looks in the mirror tomorrow. Sliding his hands over Harry's back and down to his bum, he's careful to wash him thoroughly.

Dragging a finger through his cheeks and making sure the spray rinses all the lube he whispers into Harry's ear. "You're okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry pushes against him. "Not sure I've ever felt this good. Gave me everything I wanted, just the way I wanted it."

Niall spies shampoo and pours some into his hand, rubbing them together and sinking his fingers into Harry's hair, massaging his scalp gently. Niall's surprised when Harry turns to face him. His eyes are hooded, contented smile hovering over his lips as his arms slip around Niall's waist.

He lets his head drop back when Niall pulls the wand from its holder to wash the soap from his curls. The move, which pushes Harry's hips into Niall's, is followed by a low, appreciative moan

"Fuck, what are you doin t'me? I've never," he shakes his head, smiling as water drops drip down his cheeks, "no one's ever done anything like that for me." His hand slides around Niall's neck, thumb caressing his jawline in this intimate moment. "I don't know what this is, you and me."

Niall captures his lips as he rinses the soap from his hands under the waterfall behind Harry's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, I like it," Niall murmurs against his mouth.

They kiss until the water begins to cool then quickly rinse and step out. Niall reaches for the towels and takes his time drying Harry's body.

"S'nice," he mumbles, body swaying as Niall gently swabs the water dripping from his body. "Like havin your attention."

"Yeh've had it since I almost knocked you over last fall."

Harry laughs softly. "Bein taken care of, I like it. Since I was young and my dad left us, it's been the other way round. Felt like it was my job to look after my mum and my sister. This," he gestures between the two of them, "us, feels really good. I don't feel the need to always be in control with you," he says, reaching for Niall and pulling him close.

When the bed is remade, they settle in facing one another.

"Niall," Harry's voice is deep and slow. "Niall?" he says again, trying to get Niall's attention as he's focused on kissing Harry's neck. "It wasn't a date. What you saw that night. I know what you thought, probably why you've been avoidin me, but that's not what it was."

"Which night?" Niall mumbles, continuing his exploration of the dip in Harry's left shoulder.

"With Kunichi, in the restaurant, I know why you didn't come over, but it wasn't what you thought. I felt awful."

Niall stops, lifting his eyes to meet Harry's. "S'fine, s'not like I had a claim to you. Yeh date a lot, I get it."

"It's not," he pauses, pulling away from Niall and choosing his words carefully. "Not like that at all. I don't date a lot, like I said in the car." His brow furrows, confusion evident in his eyes. "You're the first person I've been with in a very long time."

"But Kunichi and the president's admin." Niall tilts his head back to look at Harry, assessing his words.

"Kunichi is a friend. I've purchased art from him. He asked me to dinner that evening hoping it would lead to more but I told him there was someone else." Harry brushes a wet strand of hair away from Niall's forehead. "I didn't feel right tellin you. I mean, it hurts being turned down and he wasn't pleased."

"He didn't seem overly friendly, but if I were on a date with you and you stopped to talk with someone else, I wouldn't be, either." Niall grins, stealing a kiss.

Harry shakes his head, "He wasn't overly friendly because I got distracted when I saw you come in and he figured it out. I like him and we share similar tastes in art, but he's not someone I'm interested in having a relationship with."

Niall begins to nip at Harry's shoulder again before he remembers the movie. "What about the president's admin. From the theater, the one you ignored my text for." He's just remembered that, remembered how devastated he was to see Harry drop his phone back in his pocket that day and he's embarrassed at the petulance he hears in his voice. Taking a deep breath, he sits up and faces Harry. "M'sorry. Look, I get what you're saying but we weren't together then, still aren't, come to that. I appreciate you bein honest with me, but this isn't necessary."

"Hayley?" Harry's forehead creases. "Yeh think Hayley and I are dating because you saw us at a film together? Does that mean you're fuckin your cousin?"

"It's not the same and you know it." Niall's embarrassed but he's quickly heading toward annoyed. "Yeh spent all fall flirting and then at Christmas, I thought, fuck, just forget it." He sits on the side of the bed, looking around for his joggers.

"How did you even know I was with her when you sent me that text?"

"Was lookin out the window, saw you walking across campus with your arm around her," Niall grumbles.

"Hey, look at me," Harry's on his knees behind Niall, arms wrapping around his chest. Turning Niall's head to face him, he smiles as he stares into his eyes.

"Nothing has ever happened or will ever happen with her." He shrugs and unfolds his long legs from beneath him, sitting next to Niall. "She called me upset and crying, I was trying to cheer her up. Her life is," Harry pauses, searching for the right word, "complicated."

Niall gauges Harry's explanation but he's losing his will to resist him. "I know I don't have a right to question who you date, let's just enjoy each other tonight."

"Oh bloody hell, Niall, she's fucking Langdon, not me." Harry flops onto his back, exasperated. "Shit, that wasn't mine to tell." Harry's frustration shows as he turns to face him again. "Don't you dare tell a soul. It'll get both of us in hot water."

"Our boss?"

"Our boss' boss' boss to be exact. She used to be the admin in your department. When he became president a couple years ago, he took her with him because he wanted to keep her close. She wants more but he's strung her along, telling her that he's going to divorce his wife. I feel bad for her so I take her to a movie or dinner occasionally. He certainly never takes her out. She's a bright, beautiful woman and she deserves better. I've told them both," Harry sighs, "repeatedly. The day you texted he'd just told her he could never afford to leave his wife and now she's spent all these years waiting on him and for what? S'ashame."

Niall rakes a hand through his hair. "This place is worse than Hollyoaks."

Harry laughs pulling Niall back onto the bed and nuzzling into his neck. "Yeh know I did tell you one fib," he grins into Niall's skin, tangling their legs and trailing a finger up his torso.

Niall moans, barely able to get out the question, "Oh, so you're a fibber, now? Tell me, what're you fibbin about?"

"It wasn't the workout that made me hard tonight," Harry bites his bottom lip.

Niall's eyes snap open when he hears this.

"When I saw you working out, muscles covered in sweat and then I walked in and saw you standing in the shower completely starkers, hand over your cock, it shook me and I backed out. Paced around thinking I should just go home."

"But you didn't," Niall whispers.

"No, I went back in, thought if I preened around in front of you maybe you'd finally see what you do to me and how much I want you."

"Yeh could've just said,"

"Could've," Harry tilts his head in agreement, "but it's nice to know you're wanted too. I wasn't lying when I said I don't date. You're the first person I've brought here, besides my mum."

Niall pulls Harry close, kissing him, and dragging his hand over his bum, resting it on his back, just above where the curve of his ass begins.

"It worked," he smiles lazily, giving Harry's ass a pinch.

"Oi!" Harry's body jerks away from Niall's hand, both men laughing, but the result pushes his cock against Niall's, causing both to twitch. "Almost didn't," Harry pouts, "but then you had me against the lockers and I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life," he finds a spot just below Niall's ear that sends pulses of desire throughout his body with every touch of Harry's tongue.

"Yeh teased me so long. Watchin you eat that goddamn apple on the first day of class," Niall laughs softly, trying to speak with Harry's tongue on his skin is a challenge. "Yeh still do, every fuckin day."

"I like you all riled up," Harry muses, "wasn't expecting you to be so dirty and fuck, it's hot. Not gonna be able to stop thinkin about you smackin my ass."

Harry's words are muffled between licks and when he takes Niall's ear lobe in his teeth and gently pulls, it's more than Niall can stand.

"Tryin t'kill me?"

"I can think of far worse ways to go," Harry laughs, pushing Niall's hand down to the crevice between his two perfect cheeks.

"More? Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not while I've got you in my bed. Can't get enough of you," Harry's words are breathless as his kisses against Niall's neck become more insistent. "S'been awhile," he mumbles, working his way over Niall's pecs down to his nipples and sucking, gently nipping them and easing his leg between Niall's.

"Fuck," Niall growls, cock coming to attention under Harry's strokes.

Harry rolls them so he's lying on his back and draws his legs back, opening himself to Niall completely.

Niall kisses Harry hard and their teeth hit as they grind into one another.

"Someone's limber." The feel of Harry's cock against his has him dripping already.

"Yoga," Harry sighs, pushing into Niall.

"Do you need me to open you up?" Niall's voice is low, impatient to feel Harry on him again.

"No, just go slow, yeah?" Harry's head drops back on the pillow, "fuck, please Niall," Harry is needy, body pulsing under Niall's kisses.

Niall eases his body down between Harry's legs, brushing his scruff over the ferns. He bites into the tiger, wrapping his arms around his thighs and pulling them wide. Harry's hips lift when he licks a wide strip over his perineum and Niall takes advantage of the position. Pushing his cheeks open, his tongue circles Harry's hole, eliciting a low moan. He works the area surrounding it, before gently pushing in with his tongue. Harry's body jerks at the contact then relaxes. He continues to probe, licking and sucking. Harry's moans grow louder as his hands grab the sheets, searching for something to cling to.

When he's satisfied that Harry is ready, Niall reaches for the lube and condoms, rolling one over his hardened cock and applying the lube liberally. He gently unfolds Harry's legs, placing his ankles on his shoulders and lines himself against Harry's hole.

"Yeh feel so good around my cock," Niall mutters as he applies pressure and breaches the muscle. Their earlier activity and the lube allow him to enter more easily but Harry's still tight and Niall watches his face for signs to stop as he pushes in. Harry takes a deep breath, some kind of yoga move, Niall assumes and he stops for a moment to let him adjust.

"This okay?" he asks, stroking Harry's legs up to his calves and kissing an ankle resting close to his ear. Harry nods and Niall slides his hands down to Harry's hips, squeezing gently before pushing deeper.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Fully seated now, Niall's fingers caress Harry's thighs. "Look at me," he whispers, coaxing Harry's eyes to open and leveling his gaze on him. The room is dark except for a lamp on the entry table by the door and shadows fall across Harry's face.

He pushes his hips up into Niall, forcing him to move. Keeping his gaze locked on Harry, he slowly pulls back before sinking his hips forward.

Keeping his pace slow and even, they stay like this. Niall peppers Harry's ankles and calves with kisses and talks to him, every filthy word seeming to arouse Harry more until he spreads his legs and curls them around Niall's waist, pulling him forward.

Leaning over him, Niall slides his thumb across Harry's lower lip, feeling his tongue dart out to taste him. Harry closes his lips around it and sucks. Niall feels his cock pulse from the sensation and he pulls his thumb away, kissing Harry deeply.

When Niall's lips slip to Harry's neck, his moans grow louder. He grips Niall's biceps when he hits his spot, biting into his skin and causing Niall to sit up and increase his pace. Hearing Harry whisper his name, as if it's as necessary to him as breathing, sends lightning through his veins.

"Open your eyes," Niall tells Harry again, gaze fixed on his face.

"Please." Harry's fixed on Niall, imploring him for release.

Niall reaches between them, gripping Harry's cock and stroking. When he slides his thumb over the tip Harry immediately cries out.

"Gonna cum, don't stop, fuck please don't stop!" Harry's words are desperate as his orgasm hits and his body arches off the bed and into Niall. Watching his face and feeling Harry contract around him is too much and Niall pulls out, ripping off the condom. One, two, three strokes is all it takes and he's cumming on Harry's stomach, grip tight around his cock as he shoots the last of his load. Breaths shaky, he falls on top of him, feeling the slick of their passion mix between them.

Both men breathe heavily, Harry clutching at Niall, fingernails digging into the flesh on his back and scraping across it. He kisses over Harry's shoulder and jaw before finding his lips in a soft, sensuous kiss. This one is easy, full of the feelings that have been building between them for months but they can't yet express to one another.

Niall eases off of him and disposes of the condom. Harry begins to follow but Niall stops him, heading to the bath for a warm, wet cloth.

"Let me," he shakes his head, signaling Harry to stay put.

When he returns he soothes and cleans Harry's stomach, gentle swipes of the cloth removing the evidence of their passion. Glancing up to see Harry smiling at him, he gives him a quick kiss before taking it back to the bath.

When Niall returns Harry is sprawled lazily atop the sheets, fingers laced together behind his head. He holds out a hand to Niall to pull him close.

"Time's it?" Niall asks as Harry nuzzles into his neck. When Harry ignores his question in favor of continuing his current activity, Niall stands and walks across the apartment, looking through the discarded clothing to find his phone.

"Hey," Harry pouts.

"It's almost one. What time's your first class?" Niall settles in bed again, draping a leg over Harry's and kissing him.

He hums as he licks a spot under Niall's ear, "s'not till ten."

"Me too. I'll set my alarm so I can shower and run by mine to change."

They lay in silence for a moment, Harry continuing to nibble on Niall. "I'm sorry for ignoring your text."

"S'alright, you had a good reason."

"I'm rubbish with that stuff. When I'm with someone, I think it's important to focus on them, not on my phone. Unless it's an emergency, anything else can wait til I'm free."

"I like that," Niall whispers, resting a hand on his cheek and kissing him softly.

Harry wraps Niall's arm around him and Niall pulls him close, resting a hand across his shoulders as Harry's face presses against his chest.

When he feels Harry's breathing become slow and even he whispers "Thank you," before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift away.

Niall wakes to the sound of running water and slowly opens his eyes to see Harry across the room in his kitchen. He slips out of bed and shuffles over to where he's standing at the sink, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and resting his cheek on Harry's back.

"Morning," Niall mumbles, voice full of sleep. "Why're you up? Still dark out."

Harry sets the coffee pot on the counter and turns to face Niall. "Morning call with my sister," he explains. Wrapping arms around Niall's neck, he kisses him, "Yer cute in the mornin. Sleep okay?"

Niall hums, sleepy grin spreading over his face, "Better than okay."

"Go back to bed, s'early. I'll bring the coffee over when it's brewed," he kisses Niall again before turning him and pushing him toward the bed. Niall shuffles back to Harry's bed and wraps up in the soft, warm blankets.

Waking with a start some time later, he feels the warmth of Harry's body next to him. Rolling over he finds Harry drinking coffee and reading a book. Niall slides an arm across the laurels below Harry's waist and rests his head on his chest.

Harry pulls him close and absentmindedly rubs his thumb over Niall's shoulder. The rhythm almost lulls him back to sleep.

"Time is it now?" Niall mumbles.

"Half six. Yeh got plenty of time. Coffee?"

Niall nods against Harry's skin. He's warm and comfortable and reluctant to disentangle himself, but the thought of coffee spurs him. The pile of pillows is soft and plush when he pushes himself up to sit next to Harry. Accepting the coffee and sipping, a moan escapes his lips. "If I'd known you could make coffee like this I'd have followed you home ages ago."

Harry snorts a laugh, grazing his fingertips over Niall's arm, "I'd have kept you."

"About last night, all the questions. Didn't mean t'sound like such a twat."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Yeh didn't know."

"I'd like for this to be more than a one-time thing," Niall's voice is hesitant but his eyes meet Harry's in an attempt to show his desire for whatever this is between them to be something more than an occasional hookup.

"I'd like that too, fact my sister told me earlier she'll shred me if I fuck this up," Harry laughs, attempting to ease the tension. Turning serious, he presses his lips to Niall's. "You're extraordinary, Dr. Horan. I'd quite like havin you in my bed every night."

Niall's eyes widen at this admission and he considers what it means for a moment, relieved to hear that Harry feels the same.

He leans in to kiss Niall again. "Know I'm a little ahead of myself, need to spend some time dating first, but eventually, when we're ready," Harry's voice fades into Niall's lips before he slides a hand over his hip and down to his already hardening cock.

Niall smiles into the kiss, "Friday morning sex then?"

Harry hums as he begins to stroke. "Comes highly recommended," he murmurs against Niall's lips before sliding under the sheet and replacing the hand on Niall's cock with his mouth..

Niall jumps. "Fuck," he mutters as the alarm pulls him from sleep. He rubs his hand over his face, remembering last night and this morning, feeling the body next to him roll closer. He sits up, but feels a hand pull him back down.

"Don't go yet."

"We've got work."

"Mmm, five more minutes," Harry murmurs as he rolls over and wraps an arm around Niall's hip, hand sliding dangerously low. "Just give 'em all A's and let's stay here," his voice slurs, as he reaches for Niall again.

"We got no time for that now," Niall groans, removing Harry's hand and laughing when he sees Harry open one eye and grin at him.

"S'worth a try," Harry smiles, sitting up. "You're cute when you're grumpy."

"Not grumpy, just don't like bein late." Niall says as he hustles toward the bathroom.

"Noted. There's a toothbrush for you in the right drawer," Harry calls after him.

Niall walks back to the door and leans against the frame, "Yeh always keep spare toothbrushes Mr. I Don't Date?"

"It's good to have an extra on hand, you know, case of illness or whatever." Harry pulls the pillow over his face and groans before tossing it aside and slipping out of bed.

He pushes on a section of bookcase to reveal a closet hidden behind it and Niall wanders in after his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stands behind him, leaning against the doorframe and watching as Harry peruses his options.

"Wear the black slacks with suspenders."

"Yeah? I can't ride the bike in those pants."

"Yeh look hot in that. Do it for me and I'll give you a ride."

Harry ambles over to where Niall's standing and kisses him, "now?"

Niall laughs, shaking his head. "You're a wicked man."

Harry shrugs, grinning at Niall before walking back to his clothes and pulling a jacket and slacks from the rail. "You know if I go with you that means you'll have t'give me a ride tonight," Harry winks at Niall and grins, receiving a smile in return as they both consider that possibility.

"Yeh don't give up do you?" Niall shakes his head.

"Nope," Harry pops the p, and winks again. He opens drawers, lifting out a white tee and two pairs of underpants. "Here," he tosses Niall a pair and makes sure they touch when he passes him as he heads to the shower.

Niall bends to pull them on and sees an open suitcase in the corner, neatly packed and ready to go. "Takin a trip?" He follows Harry out of the closet.

"M'on baby watch. Doctor told Gem it could be any day now," Harry calls from the bath.

"Your sister, right? Did you say earlier you talk with her every mornin?"

Harry nods as he steps into the shower. "She's a couple years older than me, lives with her boyfriend in Shoreditch," he explains as he washes soap off and starts to shave.

They finish dressing and thirty minutes later they're on their way to Niall's. He parks and runs upstairs to change his suit while Harry waits in the car. Minutes later he's back dressed in a light blue suit and white shirt.

"No tie today?"

"In my pocket," Niall smiles.

"I like this look." Harry squeezes Niall's thigh as he pulls away from the curb.

"Then it's no tie today," Niall laughs. "I try to please."

The drive to campus is quick and they arrive ten minutes before their classes start.

They reach Niall's classroom first and share a long look. "I'd like to kiss you right now, just know that's all I'll be thinkin bout for next hour," Harry smiles, reaching into his bag and handing Niall an apple. "Sorry I didn't offer you any breakfast."

Niall laughs at the apple and Harry sighs in contentment "I do love that sound," his smile is wide and extends to his eyes. "I'll stop by after, maybe we can grab some lunch. Any other classes today?"

"Not until two so absolutely on lunch. See you after class," Niall's voice is low as his tongue darts out to lick slowly across his lip.

"Fucking hell," Harry laughs and saunters down the hall, shaking his head before he's surrounded by students vying for his attention.

Niall's smiling as he walks into his class and drops his bag on the desk. He's late and for once he doesn't really care, deciding to cut them a break. "Instead of my last lecture let's prep for your final, what are some effects of unemployment rates on the housing market?"

Pushing his laptop into his bag after class Niall hears "Hey Dr. Styles," from a student heading out the door. He looks up to see Harry standing in the doorway, legs slightly spread and one hand sliding over the suspender under his jacket. Immediately thinking back to his dream for a moment, he remembers how he pushed those braces off Harry's shoulders and makes a mental note to do that again tonight.

"Hey you," Niall smiles as he exits the room. "Let me drop this off in my office and we'll go."

"What were you thinkin bout when you saw me just now?"

Niall's cheeks heat. "Nothin, final exam questions, I guess."

"Those get you hot do they? Yeh forget, I know your looks now," Harry teases, fingers sliding down his arm.

Niall shakes his head, laughing softly. "You'll find out later."

Harry brushes against him as they walk toward the Economics Department. "Promise?" he wiggles his eyebrows at Niall before turning serious. "Hey, got some news, can't wait to tell you."

Niall grins. This day is exceptional and spending more time with Harry is just icing on the cake. Maybe Rors was right and he did need to get laid. "Yeah? I want to hear," he says as he enters the office and passes the admin's desk. "I'll just drop this off. Hey Luce."

"Dr. Horan, there's someone," she starts to say but is cut off by Harry.

"Lucy!" Harry's voice fills the room as he enters behind Niall. "Viktor tells me you're heading to London this summer. We need to have lunch so Niall and I can tell you all the best places to visit."

Niall turns around to see if this is true, wondering why she hasn't told him sooner. Lucy looks nervously between him and Harry.

"Yeah, I'm sure between us we know great places, away from the tourist areas," he says over his shoulder as he opens his office door. "You've got to eat at," he stops short as he sees the man sitting in his desk chair.

"Oi, why'd you stop," Harry asks, stumbling into Niall's back. Laughing, he leans in to Niall's ear, "just wanted me to grab your ass didn't you," he whispers as he gives Niall a little squeeze.

Niall doesn't move, face drained of color.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, love?" the man asks, walking around the desk and hugging Niall. "It's been so long. I missed you." Brendan takes a step back, taking in Niall's appearance. "No tie today? I see your standards have dropped since you moved. No matter, I'm here now." Brendan extends a hand to Harry. "Hello, I'm Brendan, Niall's partner."

Behind him, Niall feels Harry's body tense as he assesses the situation.

"What are you doin here?" Niall's tone is curt, body stiff with apprehension. He tries to step away but Harry is standing too close so pushes into his body, needing the comfort it gives him.

"Baby, I missed you," Brendan's hand caresses Niall's cheek. "C'mon give us a kiss. I've flown all this way to see you." The look on Brendan's face turns to a pout. "Took me simply ages to get that shrew you call a mother to tell me where to find you. Had to trick it out of her."

Niall turns to Harry but he sees his eyes widen in confusion. "I'll uh catch up with you later Dr. Horan," Harry mumbles and starts to back away.

Niall watches, eyes meeting Lucy's. He feels a hand on his, pulling him in to the office but he jerks away and darts out into the hallway.

"Harry!"

Harry stops, body rigid and hands balled into tight fists. Niall runs to catch up with him.

"Harry, it's not what you think. He's not my partner."

Harry spins around holding up a hand to signal Niall not to come closer. His jaw is clenched and his chest heaving. "I'm trying really hard not to do what you did to me and make assumptions about what's just happened in there when I know absolutely fuck all about who that is." Harry takes a breath, seeming to calm him.

When he speaks his voice is softer, anger replaced with sadness. "Look, you obviously have things to sort. Just do us both a favor and go do it. I gotta go," he turns to leave but stops and turns to face Niall again, shoulders drooping as he remembers. "My bike's still in your car. Leave it with Viktor," Harry backs slowly away, shaking his head.

"Harry," Niall's plea is desperate, seeing hurt fill Harry's eyes before he turns his back on Niall, walking past his office and rushing down the stairs.

"You didn't even let me explain," Niall's shoulders slump and he walks back to his office, steeling himself to deal with his ex.


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall left London and his job as an Economics professor behind after a bad breakup. Committed to a fresh start in America, he's got his work and his cousin, Rory, that's all he needs, right? But then he stumbles into handsome literature professor, Harry Styles who turns up the heat. Will Niall be able to stick to his plan of focusing only on teaching and research, or will Dr. Styles persuade him there's more to life than work?
> 
> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences

 

 

Waving off Lucy's apologies, he walks through the office and picks up his bag where he dropped it on the floor in the doorway. Brendan leans in to attempt a kiss as Niall stands but he turns his face and the touch of Brendan's lips on his cheek turns his blood to ice and makes his stomach roil.

"I don't want you here Brendan. Leave. Now."

"That's no way to treat me, is it lover?"

"We haven't been lovers or partners in a very long time. Why are you here? What is it you want?"

"I want you, love, I miss you."

"Try again."

"I do miss you, baby, come on, let's go back to yours so we can talk." Brendan steps closer to Niall, tugging at the lapels of his suit jacket to pull him close. Niall backs away, dodging his advances.

"We belong together. It's no use trying to fight it." .

"I'll call security if I have to and no, we do not belong together. Not after what you did."

Brendan plops onto the sofa and crosses his legs. "What exactly was that? You're the one who walked out without a word over what? I still have no idea." His expression turns into a pout now, trying to play on Niall's sympathies. "C'mon, I had our reunion all planned and you're ruining it."

"Kind of like I had a celebration all planned and you ruined that? Or how you cost me everything?" Niall sighs in exasperation. "We were fucking living together, planning a life together. If that's how you express your love, I don't want it."

"I have no idea what you're on about." The lie drips from his lips as easily as water spills from a faucet and Niall stares at him in disbelief. All the times he felt crazy because Brendan contradicted him, he finally sees him for what he really is. All the times he knew the truth and Brendan lied for no reason other than he could. All the things he's wanted to say for a year bubble to the surface and explode from Niall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Is this about your new toy boy back there? Where'd you find him, at a shelter? He looks like a pauper," Brendan sniffs, a look of distaste on his face. "He won't love you like I do. If he did, he wouldn't have run out on you like that."

"You're right, he won't. He actually cares about me which is more than I can ever say about you. Are you leaving or do I need to call security?"

Niall opens the door, waiting for Brendan to go. When he doesn't move, Niall shakes his head and slams it behind him.

"Lucy, can I use your phone? I need to call security and get him escorted off campus."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Langdon brought him in as a guest speaker for commencement. He's speaking at tomorrow's Arts and Sciences convocation."

"Him?" Niall grimaces and drops his head. "Bloody hell. I'm goin home to grade finals. I'll see you next week."

"What about him?"

He shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. "He'll have t'leave eventually if he's speaking on tomorrow, just lock the door when he does."

Niall runs down the stairs and pushes through the front doors of the building. Turning toward the car park, he heads to his vehicle and hears Brendan call from behind him. Inside, he pounds the steering wheel with his fists. "Fucking Brendan," he mutters, pulling out of the faculty lot and heading to Harry's.

He has a sick feeling when he parks in front of Harry's building and buzzes the door. No one answers and now his calls are going straight to voicemail.

"Harry, you have to believe me I had no idea he'd be there. I haven't seen or spoken to him in almost a year." Emotion wells in Niall, seeping into his voice. "Last night with you was," he has to take a breath before he can continue. "You showed me something I didn't think truly existed. Please call me."

Niall's feeling proper sorry for himself as he ignores another call from Brendan. The only call he wants is from Harry and it's now been twenty-four hours since the whole fiasco in his office. Convinced that he's ruined things and thankful he doesn't have to face work today, Niall brews coffee and carries it to the couch, pulling his quilt over him and huddling beneath it. There's a stack of final papers sitting on his desk taunting him but he can't bring himself to start grading them. At two this morning he finally blocked Brendan's number after spending most of the evening ignoring him. An hour later he started getting calls from this new number and he's sure it's Brendan.

Saturday football does little to numb his crushed feelings so he switches over to a rugby game. Brendan hates rugby and Niall watches just to spite him. The fact that Brendan doesn't know he's watching isn't lost on Niall, but the unspoken fuck you makes him feel better just the same.

Sleep doesn't come that night. His mind continues to race with thoughts of Brendan and Harry. At midnight, Niall finds a bottle of whiskey that's been sitting, unopened, in the cabinet since the holidays. One shot turns to two and by the time he stumbles to bed, more than half the bottle is gone. Harry's voice in his head reminding him he should drink water makes him retrace his steps and find a bottle in the fridge. Downing one, he tosses the empty bottle in the sink, and grabs another. His head is spinning but his mind won't settle. All he can think about is finally being with Harry only to have fucking Brendan bounce back into his life and destroy it. Again.

Around six on Sunday evening a knock on his door makes Niall's heart skip a few beats with hope that it might be Harry but when he looks through the peephole he sees Rory.

"How'd you get in?" Niall stands away from the door a little reluctantly and lets him in.

"Old Mr. Campbell downstairs let me in. Helped him carry his groceries up. Now, why are you holed up in here ignoring my texts?" Rory folds Niall's quilt before he tackles the cups and glasses sitting on the coffee table, carrying them to the kitchen. Niall's in an old pair of joggers, cut off at the knee, and his hair is sticking up in places. Seeing the bottle of whiskey on the table a look passes between the two men that speaks volumes.

Niall falls onto the sofa and spreads the quilt back around him. "Not in the mood, Rors."

"C'mon mate, what's going on?"

Niall sighs and covers his face. A muffled reply comes a moment later. "Brendan's back."

"The wanker contacted you?" He pulls his phone from his pocket. "I'm calling Jack, he'll take care of him."

"He's here, Rors, spoke at one of the commencement ceremonies today, swanning around campus like he owns the place and I can't do a fucking thing about it. Probably gonna get fired now cause I didn't show up for graduation."

"He's here?" Rory sits back in his chair, stunned at this news. "Fuck me."

"No, that's what he wants to do to me," Niall sighs, rolling onto his back. "Harry and I were on our way to lunch on Friday and I stopped by my office to drop off my bag. He was just sittin there waitin for me, kept callin me love and tellin me he came all this way to see me in front of Harry and now Harry won't talk to me."

"Wait, you and Harry were goin t'lunch? This is good news."

Niall groans, raking a hand through his hair. "We kinda spent Thursday night together and yeah, before you ask it was great, we were on our way to lunch and fucking Brendan showed up. Harry said I had things to sort and he just left."

"What're you gonna do?"

Niall pulls the quilt over his head. "I'm gonna lay on this couch and hide from him."

Rory stands, pacing around the small room. "Did you try callin him?"

Niall flips back the quilt with a huff and looks up at Rory, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," he holds his palms up in surrender. "He won't take your calls then?"

"Not so far."

"He's right y'know. Yeh need to get Brendan sorted once and for all. I'll do it if you want."

"I've told him," Niall snaps, then softens, "and thanks but you don't need to fight my battles for me."

"Have you tried going to Harry's? Sit on his step til he talks to you?"

"Straight away. He left his bike in my car." Niall rubs a hand over his face. "I don't wanna be that person, Rors. I asked him to call. Ball's in his court."

"Why d'you have his bike?" Confusion is evident on Rory's face but Niall waves him off.

"Long story and I don't feel like tellin it tonight mate." Niall sighs, "Some other time, I promise."

"Yeh be okay? I'll call Kevin, we'll go find the wanker and take care of him."

"I don't wanna get a call to come bail anyone out of jail. The aunties will never let mum hear the end of it, nevermind Misty."

"If you're sure? Rory stands and Niall nods. "I'm off then. The lads and I still have room if you wanna come to the beach with us. Get away for a few days, be good for you."

Niall throws off his quilt and stands, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right, I'll text you later and see. I'd really like it if you could come, seein as you're gonna be me best man and all. Call if you need anything, mate. Love ya."

"Love you too, bud."

Niall shuffles to the shower. He knows he stinks and he knows he can't continue like this. Later he drifts into a fitful sleep after hours of overthinking and when his alarm sounds on Monday, he forces himself to go in to the office and post his grades.

"Feeling better, Dr. Horan?" Dr. Sharma looks up from his desk as Niall walks past his office. "Lucy told me you left Friday afternoon with the flu."

He looks over to where Lucy sits at her desk, pointing to her tummy.

"Thank you, sir, I'm feeling much better. Some sort of stomach bug I must've picked up somewhere."

"Good to hear. Stop by before you leave, I have your contract for next year ready for you to sign."

It's almost more than he can bear when Lucy gives him a sad smile as he approaches her desk. Sucking in a deep breath he tries his best to keep the heartbreak out of his voice.

"Thank you, Lucy. Apologies for the drama with my ex. It won't happen again."

"Niall," she begins but he shakes his head.

"S'all good." Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket he places it on her desk. "A few places in London I recommend. Enjoy your trip. Email if you have any questions. You'll need an oyster card, I can get one for you if you'd like, let me know." He gives her a weak smile and darts to his office before she can see the tears that are threatening to spill. He can't bear the pity in her eyes.

It's with some relief that he signs his contract later that morning. After everything that happened with Brendan he feared they might not ask him back. He's pleased when Dr. Sharma thanks him for doing such a fine job in his first year.

"We'll discuss your research when you're back in the fall. Do you have anything in line for publication?"

"Submitted in January, I should hear something soon."

"Good, keep me posted. I heard you represented us well on the curriculum committee this term. If all goes well, I'd like to put you up for promotion to associate professor next spring."

Walking to his car, Niall smiles for the first time in days. It felt good to hear Dr. Sharma's plans for him and he wishes he could tell Harry.

Before he leaves campus Niall retrieves Harry's bike and walks back to the building with it.

"Good morning, Viktor. Dr. Styles asked me to leave his bike with you. I hope he told you," Niall smiles nervously.

Viktor looks up from his computer and smiles. "Yes, he emailed me."

He opens his drawer and pulls out a ring of keys. Beckoning Niall to follow him, he leads the way down a short hallway to the end office and unlocks the door, stepping aside and gesturing for Niall to enter. It smells faintly of Harry's cologne, the sweet scent of vanilla mixed with a spicy undertone. The shelves are filled with books just as his apartment is and for a moment Niall feels his chest tighten as he remembers the night they spent together and the feeling of Harry's body tangled with his.

"He was so excited about that baby, did he send you pictures? I bet he's adorable with kids."

"I'm sorry, what?" Niall's confused. Baby? Then it hits him. Harry's sister, the suitcase. He said he had news. "Did his sister have her baby?"

"That's what his email said. I'm dying to see pictures."

"I didn't realize. He'd said he was on baby-watch and might have to leave on a moment's notice."

"Right, called me Friday afternoon. His mom sent him a text during his morning class. He caught the next flight out."

Thoughts of Harry holding a baby seem foreign but as Niall begins to consider the possibility he quite likes the idea of a little green-eyed girl running around, dark curls bouncing. He never considered the possibility of children with Brendan, but Harry is different.

"He usually keeps it over here," Viktor's voice breaks into his thoughts and Niall nods, pushing the bike into the corner. He turns and takes one last look around the room before forcing a smile on his face and thanking Viktor.

"You teaching summer classes?"

"No, not this summer."

"Guess I'll see you in the fall then. Enjoy your time off."

"Thank you, Viktor. See you in the fall."

Approaching his car, he sees someone leaning against it and a chill runs through his blood when he realizes it's Brendan.

"Niall," Brendan starts as he pushes himself off the vehicle.

"I thought you'd be gone by now. I think I've made it clear I don't want to speak to you."

"Niall, please." There's something different in his voice, desperation maybe? Niall isn't sure and wonders if Brendan's feeling some remorse, finally.

"What is it?"

"Come home with me. Dr. Burnley will take you back, you know he will. I need you."

Niall listens to the lie, spoken so sincerely that he's almost positive Brendan actually believes it, but maybe it isn't a lie. Maybe he does need me, Niall thinks. "You never needed me before, why now?"

"Love, we belong together."

"How's that then?"

"Look at us, we look perfect together."

Niall scoffs, "That's what you're basin our relationship on? The fact that we look good together?"

"Well we do," he smiles, thinking his charm is working after all. "Look at you, you've finally managed to work off that stomach chub you always had," he gives Niall's body an approving look and Niall feels his skin crawl. "I'll get you some new suits and I'll take you out, introduce you to all my friends. Besides, you know it's more than that. We fit, you and I. Our jobs, the things we like, we just make sense, baby."

"No, that's not really true. You never bothered to consider what I wanted, our entire relationship was all about you. You set the boundaries and I had to live within them or else. Let me tell you, Friday morning sex is pretty fucking great, you have no idea what you're missing."

Niall can see the frustration on Brendan's face before it turns to anger that he might've been with someone else. He doesn't normally have to work this hard to get his way with me, Niall thinks, and he smiles when he sees Brendan's clenched fists.

"If you don't want to come back to London, I could move here, well, not here, I don't want you here with him, but we could teach somewhere else. Princeton or Stanford, maybe."

"You say it like they're just waiting to have you, it doesn't work that way."

"Maybe not for you, but it does for me," Brendan's smile is cocky and self-assured, his spite and pettiness making their entrance. "I'd make it part of my deal. If they want me, they have to hire you too."

"Brendan, you don't love me, go back to London and find someone you can love."

"I do love you, baby, how can you say that? Stop all this nonsense. Let's go to yours and talk. I'll make some calls and we'll start packing your things."

Niall is at a loss for words. There was a time he found Brendan's confidence appealing, but when he scratched the surface, it wasn't confidence, it was closer to delusion. Niall's no expert but there's something there. Narcissism maybe? Regardless, he now sees past the the promises that turn in to lies and it gives him a feeling of power and control he never felt before with Brendan.

"No thanks. I have a job."

"You could, with me in London." He steps closer to Niall, pulling an envelope from his jacket. "I bought you a ticket. Come back with me."

"You're out of your mind, I have an apartment, this car, all my things, I can't just leave with you. I won't."

"Give the car to one of your cousins. I'm sure there's nothing in that flat you can't replace. I'll buy you new suits, yours weren't the best baby, and you need to look good if you're with me." Brendan holds up the envelope, placing it against Niall's chest.

Niall mulls his words over in his mind, how had he ever thought this was what he wanted? He's said a lot, but not once has Niall heard the words I love you. Maybe that's a lie that even he can't manage.

"Niall, love," Brendan steps toward him and slides his hands around his waist. "C'mon, come back to me." He attempts a kiss and this time Niall allows it, to satisfy his own curiosity. It's a quick peck on the lips with none of the heat and fire he feels course through his veins when Harry kisses him.

Niall slips out of his grasp, catching the envelope before it falls to the ground. "Go home, Brendan. What I want, you can't give me. We're done."

"You'll regret this. Don't come crawling back when you realize what you've lost. There are no more chances for you. I'm only offering now because I feel bad for you. He's got nothing. I can buy you anything you want."

Niall shakes his head. "What he has or doesn't have is of no importance to me. What's important is how he treats me. You don't feel anything for anyone but yourself." Niall walks around the side of the car and climbs in, knuckles white from his grip on the steering wheel. He looks at Brendan one last time and pulls away.

When he reaches his apartment, he's hanging his jacket in the closet when the envelope falls to the floor. Picking it up it dawns on him it's the ticket Brendan bought. Sliding his finger under the edge he breaks the seal and inside finds three pieces of blank hotel stationery.

Shaking his head, he drops it all in the bin, knowing he'll never second guess this decision.

Later that night in bed, he thinks about Harry. Knowing he had to leave makes Niall feel better. He's probably been busy with his family and the baby. Niall's eyes grow heavy and he's almost asleep when his phone buzzes.

Sitting upright he grabs it from the nightstand. Something in his bones tells him it's Harry.

_Niall, I should've returned your call and I'm truly sorry. I was hurt and angry and jumped to all the conclusions I told you I wouldn't. I have reasons, not very good ones, but they're mine. I'm in London with Gem and my new nephew. He's brilliant, the most amazing little thing. It's the news I wanted to share with you at lunch. I left for the airport after I left you and didn't get your message till I was here._

_I'll be back in a couple of weeks and I promise we'll talk if you're willing to give me another chance – H. xx_

Relief floods his body. Two weeks? He knows he shouldn't begrudge him time with family it's just that they spent months circling each other, flirting and talking. He doesn't want to wait longer to be with him. Assuming Harry still wants that. What if he doesn't?

"Fuck," Niall groans, holding a pillow over his face. He cannot do this for the next two weeks.

He quickly texts back. _Congrats to your sister and her partner. We'll have a drink when you're back. Everything is sorted and it's still you. xx_

Deciding it's time to get back to his fitness schedule, the next morning Niall dresses and puts on his trainers. Stepping outside in the sunshine, he jogs through the streets of his neighborhood before circling around and taking a route past the shops.

Rory texts later asking about their lads' holiday, a last hurrah of sorts before his wedding in July. At the time they'd originally planned it, Niall declined thinking he'd be teaching during the summer term but a tenured professor decided he wanted Niall's class at the last minute. Dr. Sharma was very apologetic when he came to tell Niall.

Rory begs him to come with them rather than sit around for two weeks just waiting on Harry to come back. It takes six pints to convince Niall but, in the end, he agrees and finds himself at the beach drinking beer and sitting in the sun with his cousin and four of their friends.

On their last night he and Rory are on the deck of their rented house drinking a beer. This trip has been good, he thinks, for the first time since he saw Brendan in his office he feels like he can breathe again.

"How you doin?"

Niall looks over to his cousin, grateful for his friendship. "Better every day."

"Yeh heard from the doctor? Is he back yet?"

"Haven't heard from him yet, so guessing no."

"He'll call."

"What if he's decided this circus is too much for him?" Niall takes another sip.

"You're ridiculous."

"Am I?" He shakes his head.

"What about you? Ready to be a married man now?" They look out onto the beach where the rest of their group sit around a bonfire, flirting with the girls renting the house next door.

Rory laughs, "more than." His tone turns serious for a moment. "This has been fun but to be honest, I miss her. Can't wait t'get back home to her."

"I'm happy for you, buddy." The two men clink their beer bottles together and watch the sun set.

When he returns Niall unpacks and starts his laundry figuring he'll run errands the following day. He's got loads of mundane chores that will keep him occupied and not thinking about Harry and whether he's back yet. Niall wants to call him, hasn't stopped thinking about him, but the memory of the look in his eyes stops him every time he picks up his phone. No, he'll wait. Harry said he'd call.

On Sunday morning he wakes early and dresses in a t-shirt and shorts before heading out. He enjoyed running on the beach every day but this morning, without the breeze coming off the ocean it feels too warm so he decides to walk instead. Knowing he wants to make a stop for beer before coming home, Niall hides his credit card and glasses in his car so he can pick them up on his way back around the block.

Halfway through his route the heat feels oppressive and he strips off his t-shirt, wiping the sweat from his face before tossing it over his shoulder.

After picking up his glasses and credit card, he cuts through a side street to the market he frequents on the next street over. He forgot the little bookshop he's been meaning to check out is in this lane and when he sees it he briefly considers stopping but decides not today. Walking on to the corner he's about to head toward the market when, on impulse, he changes his mind and turns around. He reckons he can get a water in their coffee bar and look for a copy of a new spy novel he wants to read before going on to the market.

Pulling his shirt back on, he opens the door and holds it for an exiting customer before he enters. The shop is cool and quiet, reminiscent of many shops he'd explored in London with its dark paneling and comfortable chairs. As he wanders through the aisles, he thinks back to Harry's apartment, shelves filled with every kind of book imaginable. He'd like this place, Niall decides, and makes a mental note to ask him about it if, no when, they talk. No more negative thinking, Horan. You're going to call him when you get home.

Standing in the suspense section he's perusing the books when he notices him sitting alone in a chair by the window, reading and sipping a coffee. As if Harry realizes he's being watched, he looks up from the book he's reading and smiles.

Niall laughs softly, looking down and shuffling his feet. Fate's stepped in and given him what he needs, exactly when he needs it. He looks up again and Harry is walking toward him.

"Hi," his green eyes are bright and shining and Niall suddenly finds he's having trouble breathing.

"Hey. When'd you get back?"

"Last night, came out for coffee this morning." Harry continues to smile, never taking his eyes off Niall. "I was going to call you today, didn't want to wake you up though." A puzzled look flashes across his face. "How'd you get so tan?"

Niall laughs softly, "Went on a last-minute trip with Rory and his mates, kind of a stag do." Clearing his throat, Niall continues. "I was hopin maybe we could meet for a drink and talk."

Niall shakes his head. "I would never have considered going back, not after," Niall gazes into Harry's eyes, so still that his body forces a sudden intake of breath to remind him that breathing is, indeed, necessary. "You."

Harry's eyes widen before a smile spreads across his face as he looks away, cheeks flushed. He takes the book in Niall's hand and looks at it, sliding it back in its spot. "I've got that one, if you come round to mine I'll let you borrow it."

"After everything that happened?"

Harry shrugs. "I'll probably try and show you baby pictures." Niall feels Harry's fingertips glide over his wrist and grasp his hand, the familiar heat pulsing through him. "If you think you can stand it."

"I'd like that," Niall whispers, heart racing. "Can I call you, then?

"I'm free now," Harry offers.

"Oh." Niall wasn't prepared for this. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

Harry entwines their fingers and leads Niall out of the bookshop, not letting go as they walk the few blocks to his apartment.

Windows that reach to the ceiling flood the room with light and Niall takes in his surroundings with a different eye than the first time he entered.

Harry turns to face him, both of them remembering what happened here in the entry.

Niall swallows. "M'hot and sweaty, probably stink to high heaven. I should go home and get cleaned up, come by later. Maybe I could take you to dinner?"

"Or you could take a shower here and I could make us something later."

"Oh." Niall's at a loss and feeling like a twat. Harry must sense it because he pushes him toward the shower.

"Take your time," Harry tells him, pulling towels out.

When Niall steps out of the shower he wraps one of Harry's plush towels around his waist and notices his clothes are missing. Walking out of the bathroom, he calls to Harry.

"Any idea what happened to me clothes?" He sees the closet door open and finds him inside, suitcase open on the floor, piles of laundry sorted and waiting to be washed.

"Put em in with a load of mine, they were stinky. Here's some shorts you can put on." Harry hands Niall clean underpants and a pair of shorts.

Niall bends over to pull on the underpants when something in the laundry catches his eye. Pulling on the white cotton fabric he finds the t-shirt he had on the night he met Harry at the bar. Same hole in the seam at the shoulder. He fingers the cotton, trying to remember.  He'd tossed it in a bin that night hadn't he?

Niall walks out of the closet with the shirt in his hand. Harry's sitting on the sofa drinking coffee when he sees Niall and gestures for him to sit..

"I shoved it in my pocket, brought it home to wash, thought if I ever saw you again, well, you know, but then it was soft and reminded me of you so I'd wear it around here and when I left I dunno, I just tossed it in the bag."

Harry gazes at Niall for a moment before placing his cup on the table. Reaching toward Niall, he softly caresses his cheek. "I missed you. Seeing you every day at work, even if we don't get to talk, s'nice."

Niall rests his face in Harry's palm. He doesn't want to burst this bubble but he knows he needs to get it out of the way. Taking a breath to work up his courage he says, "m'sorry for everything that happened."

Harry sits back and drapes his arm across the back of the sofa. "Me too. I was shocked in your office," he looks away, recalling the scene. "Seeing him touch you and call you love, it bothered me more than I wanted to admit. Once I got over that, I felt like such a donut." Harry sighs and shakes his head.

Niall nods. "He got himself invited here to speak at one of the commencement ceremonies and," Niall struggles for the right words, "wreak havoc, as he always does."

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry's tone is calm and even, his complete attention focused on Niall, as if he's the only thing in the world at this moment. It's a bit unnerving knowing what he's about to tell him. He's not told this story, not all of it anyway, since the night it happened and it'd all come tumbling out when Rory called. Now, under Harry's gaze it's as if he's turned his face to the sun for a moment. Niall takes a deep breath and Harry puts a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"He was my first real relationship." Niall sets the coffee cup on the table. "We both started at LSE around the same time but in different departments. My deputy chair and I got on, he's a golfer and liked debating economic theories while we played. He took me under his wing, mentored my research," Niall plays with the hem of his shorts. "He and his wife introduced me to some amazing people that I'd never have had the chance to meet on me own."

Niall takes a breath, "Brendan, that's my ex," he stops to explain to Harry. "We ran in to one another in a little café near campus. I used to stop there every morning for coffee on my way in. We recognized one another from employee orientation, got talking and walked on to work together. I was oblivious, thinking I'd just run in to a colleague near campus but thinking back, I'm not sure our meeting was down to chance."

Niall continues "after that, the hard sell began. Lunches turned into dinner invitations, dates turned in to moving in together. His family is well off and he liked splashing his cash around. He was a whirlwind," Niall shakes his head, "and I got swept up."

Niall's lips are a thin line as he remembers. Sighing heavily, he continues. "Three years on and I was about to be the youngest professor to be offered a permanent position. I remember the day my boss told me the committee tentatively approved my promotion. They had to take an official vote but he said it was merely a formality. I went home early, picked up a nice dinner, had champagne chilled, the works. Planned this whole celebration, thinking he'd be happy for me. When Brendan came in he was upset that I'd varied our routine. I'd gotten sushi and Wednesday night wasn't sushi night," Niall rolls his eyes. "I tried to tease him in to a better mood, you know, kissing and stroking. Skip dinner and go straight to bed, tell him my news there. The sushi could wait til later, but that didn't work either because Wednesday wasn't a sex night,"

Harry blinks as if he's not quite sure he understood what he's just heard. "Gonna have to stop you for a mo. He scheduled sex with you?"

Niall looks up to Harry and can see he's trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't laugh," he shakes his head. "I know how fucking ridiculous it sounds now, but it was just our normal. Saturday night was sex night and occasionally, if he was in the mood, on Thursdays cause there was no good telly on Thursday night. He had a thing about structure and keeping to a schedule."

"Fucking hell," Harry can no longer stifle his laugh. "Okay, sorry, continue," he encourages.

Harry rests his hand back on Niall's shoulder, now grazing the warm skin in lazy figure eights as Niall picks up his story. "When he refused sex, I suggested a drink and opened the champagne. I made a toast, you know, to share my news, and when it hit him what I said, he walked to the kitchen and dumped his glass into the sink then poured himself a scotch. He got upset, began ranting about how unfair it was and how he couldn't get anywhere in his department. In my mind, the promotion was good for both of us, but all he could see was me slipping ahead of him career-wise and then, of course, a higher salary meant less control for him. Up till that point, I had very little, beginning instructors don't make much and you know how expensive it is to live in London. It took both our salaries just to pay for the flat he had to have, any discretionary spending came from his trust fund, which meant he controlled everything we did." Niall takes a deep breath before he continues, reluctant to share his shame.

"The next week the committee was scheduled to announce their decision. My boss, who submitted my recommendation, came to see me and said the committee retracted their approval. Someone made accusations about my research and until they cleared me of any wrongdoing they couldn't move forward with their vote. I asked who but he couldn't say, it was an anonymous message sent to the members of the committee."

Niall's eyes fill with tears. "Everything I'd worked so hard for and it was over. An accusation like that follows you forever, ruins careers. I was devastated because I knew it wasn't true. Dr. Burnley promised he'd do everything he could. He was involved in every step of my research, he knew the accusations were false.

"The next day a uni mate who works in IT stopped by my office saying he wanted to make sure I was okay, word had already circulated, and insisted I let him take me to lunch. After we ordered and sat down with our drinks, he dropped an envelope in front of me. Said he'd had a bit of a nose around the university system."

Niall plays with his fingers, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Turns out the message to the committee came from Brendan. My own partner. He told me it took about two minutes to track it because the jackass sent it from his office computer. I went home in disbelief. Packed my things, left the keys and his ring in the bowl by the door and rocked up on my cousin Jack's doorstep."

Harry perks up at his last statement. "You were married?"

"What? Oh," he shakes his head. "No, he got them when we moved in together, said they were a promise of our future, but it was more to mark his territory," Niall winces. "If I ever went out without it on, there'd be hell to pay."

"You still had to see him at work?"

"We were headed into final exams so I came in for those then went to Ireland for the summer. It didn't take long to clear my research, but it was too late, the damage was done and it'd be another year before I could be considered again and there was no guarantee of that. Spent the summer apologizing to Dr. Burnley for leaving so suddenly and applying for jobs. When this one opened, Dr. B sent me the announcement and told me he'd already recommended me to Dr. Sharma."

"He was a proper dick, your partner."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that then. I'd never had anyone come on to me like that, you know, he said all the right things. It just took me awhile to realize his actions never matched his words."

"Why's he come back now?"

"Money," is Niall's reply and he rubs a hand over his face. He's blown through his trust and behind on payments on the flat. I managed the money, made the payments, kept us solvent. The flat was in his name because he used his trust money for the down payment. I paid half the mortgage while we lived together but when I left it all became his. Now he's broke and missing the extra cash I provided, nothing more."

"You're finished then, done and dusted?"

"As far as I was concerned we already were, way before he showed up here," Niall grimaces. "Asked me to come home with him and pulled out an envelope saying he'd bought me a ticket, turned out to be blank paper. Said the most awful things, king of back-handed compliments," Niall shakes his head.

"Called me fat and you a pauper."

Surprised, Harry snorts a laugh. "Did he, now?"

"Doesn't like not getting what he wants and it felt really good to say no."

Harry leans closer, "May I?"

"Yes."

Resting his palm on Niall's cheek, Harry captures his lips in a soft kiss and then another. "For the record," he murmurs, "any time you want it, Wednesday afternoon," he places a soft kiss on Niall's lips, "or Monday at lunch," another kiss, "or sitting on the sofa on a Sunday morning."

Niall sighs causing Harry to smile. "I promised you food, didn't I?" He kisses Niall as he stands gathering the empty coffee mugs and walking to the kitchen.

Half an hour later a steaming bowl of pasta is on the table with a salad.

"Beer or wine?" Niall hears Harry ask as he's inspecting the books that fill the shelves.

"Beer if you have it, thanks," he smiles, walking toward the kitchen. Harry pulls out a beer for Niall and wine for himself.

"I never told you how much I like your place," Niall says, sitting next to Harry. "Suits you."

"Thanks," Harry takes a sip of his wine. "Bought the building a few years ago. Kept this space for myself. S'got character."

"Yeh own this building?"

Harry nods slowly. "This and a few others. Wrote a couple of books, one of 'em was optioned for a film."

"You're kidding," Niall's impressed.

Harry laughs to cover his annoyance. "I may not wear a suit every day, but I'm more than comfortable."

"He said that, I didn't," Niall puts a hand up in defense. "How did I not know this? Would I have I read them?"

"Dunno, they're around here somewhere," Harry waves a hand toward the bookshelves. "Not quite the pauper your ex thinks I am," Harry shrugs, sly grin forming on his lips. "Building was a good investment. Tenants are mostly faculty who hear about it through the grapevine. My property manager has a waiting list," he smiles. "S'not something I talk about with people, though. S'why I took my time getting t'know you. Wanted to ask you out straight away when you fell into my arms, but I've had a few bad experiences and I've learned to be cautious."

Over lunch Niall tells Harry about his trip to the beach and Harry regales Niall with stories of his newborn nephew, rushing into the hospital only to find his sister still hours away from delivery. The phone comes out when they've finished their meal and Niall sees the first pictures of Harry with the baby.

"He's brilliant. You look like a natural with him."

"It was hard leaving. Made Gem promise to send me pics and videos every day."

"You ever think about having a family?" Niall is as surprised as Harry when the question comes out and it's suddenly as if all the air has been sucked from the room.

"I have," his response is tentative, trying the words out for the first time. "Just didn't know if it'd ever be an option, to be honest. Figured I'd settle for spoiling other people's children."

Niall smiles at him, relieved now with Harry's response. Glad to know it's something he's considered as well.

Harry pushes his phone across the table so Niall can finish looking at the pictures and stands, picking up the plates to carry them to the sink.

Niall scrolls through them, laughing at Harry pulling faces and amazed by how much he favors his mum. He's vaguely aware that Harry's moving around him, cleaning the remainders of their meal. When he gets to the end of the album and closes it, he's definitely not prepared for what he sees under the app icons. It's a picture, taken months ago.

Niall had been in the student center picking up a sandwich for lunch and there was Harry at the front of the line, laughing and charming the cashier. When Niall finally reached her she'd waved him away, welcoming him to the university and telling someone already paid. Looking around, there was Harry standing by the door.

"Join me?"

They'd spent the better part of the afternoon with Harry filling him in on university stories, secret histories never told on official tours. At one point Harry took out his phone to check the time. Niall thought he was having trouble seeing the screen in the sun but he must've snapped a photo. He remembers he was laughing at some joke Harry'd made. Now, here was the picture on Harry's homescreen.

Niall looks up to see Harry perched on the counter, watching him.

"I keep it as a reminder of what a perfect day that was," Harry's voice is almost a whisper. "It was the first time you laughed around me and it was just the best thing I'd ever heard."

Niall takes off his glasses and stands, walking over to him. He slides his hands down Harry's long waist, over his hips and across his thighs, pushing them apart and moving between them. He's wearing those fucking jeans and Niall pulls him to the edge, wrapping Harry's legs around his waist.

"Thanks for understanding about Brendan."

Harry grazes a thumb over the stubble on Niall's cheek. "You deserve better."

Niall nods, he knows it, but it's nice hearing Harry say it. "I already found better."

Leaning forward, cupping both of Niall's cheeks in his palms, Harry presses his lips to Niall's, parting them and slipping his tongue inside. He tastes of wine and Niall tightens his grip on Harry's thighs, causing Harry to push his hips into Niall.

"I missed this," Harry whispers against his lips. Hands roam Niall's bare torso causing a trail of goosebumps on his skin.

Niall slides a hand over Harry's chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken. "Couldn't stop thinkin bout you, thought I'd fucked everything up."

Harry kisses Niall again before slipping off the counter and down to his knees. He kisses over the trail of fuzz below his tummy, gripping the shorts and pulling them down.

Harry's hands squeeze Niall's ass, pushing him in to Harry's face. He feels lips on his thigh, small nips and scratches from Harry's barely visible stubble.

Niall's fingers find Harry's dark curls and he closes his grip. "Fuck Harry," he pants.

"Yes, please" Harry sighs and when he takes Niall's cock into his mouth, Niall doesn't think anything has ever felt as good as this.

Later that afternoon, Niall's reading and Harry is dozing on his chest. He stretches and yawns, slipping under the sheet, kissing over Niall's tummy.

"Again?" Niall looks over the top of his book at the mop of dark curls now barely visible.

"Why do you always ask me that?" Harry's head pops out from under the sheet. There's that sly grin that Niall adores and he laughs when Harry blows a raspberry on his tummy.

Niall grins down at him, dropping the book and his glasses onto the floor beside the bed. "Don't you ever get tired?"

Harry kisses across Niall's tummy before beginning to work his way over his hip and down to his thigh. Niall hears a throaty laugh from beneath the sheet. "No, not of you," he murmurs, just before Niall feels teeth nip his thigh. "Never of you." 

 

 

Come find me on [Tumblr](https://cordensangels131.tumblr.com) and let's talk Narry!


End file.
